A spark in the night
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: slades back but this time is it robin he's after or is it the feiry girl that just happens to show up will the titans be able to make the right choices before something bad happens and with all this going on will they finally confess their feelins? OC T
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my second fanfic :D even though my first isnt quiet fineshed so if yourve been reading my other fanfic 'what love makes people do' this is the reason i havent updated for a while. :P i would like to thank my friend who got me onto fanfiction in the first place alice also known as hermiones's hiddenscret9412 so check out her storys they are great :)

well i hope you enjoy :D

* * *

chapter 1

Titan's tower was quieter then normal, and a certain Goth was taking advantage of this. In the lounge she sat floating in the air, her face quiet relaxed and her eyes closed, mumbling her three favourite words.

"Azerath metrion zinthos, Azerath metrion zinthos" ravens voice droned on in the quiet room.

None of the other titans where around and even though raven enjoyed there company they were all way too loud when she was trying to meditate.

Raven was in a deep trance and in her mind she was no longer in the lounge, or titans tower, but somewhere completely different, she was unaware of the world around, that is until she heard a distant voice calling her.

At first it was just an annoying mumble but then it got louder, loud enough to draw raven from her own world and back into reality.

"Raven, um raven, raven can you hear me, raven..." Starfire asked nervously.

"Starfire I can hear you what do you want cant you see I'm busy?" raven said annoyed.

"Yes I'm sorry friend but I was wondering if you have seen robin, beast boy and Cyborg?" Starfire asked innocently giving a smile.

"No Starfire I haven't now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my meditation before those lot get back" raven said in her monotone closing her eyes again.

"Oh ok thank you raven, um raven you don't want to come and hang out with me do you it could be much fun" Starfire exclaimed happily stating to float in the air.

"um not right now Starfire I want to make the most of the quiet but maybe later" raven said trying to keep her tone nice even though she was annoyed she new it wasn't starfire's fault, she was actually normally quiet when she meditated but it was barley ever quiet so she couldn't miss the opportunity.

"Oh its ok raven I understand, Cyborg and beast boy can be quiet loud" she said with a small giggle.

"You can say that again, well ill hang out with you later Starfire" raven said still sat in her meditating position.

"Ok raven I'm going to go to the park see you later" Starfire said with a small wave and then flew off leaving raven alone in the quiet to once again go into her own little world.

About half an hour after Starfire had left the guys got back. Raven didn't even realise they were back she was too deep in a trance to notice them and Cyborg and beast boy were to busy running towards the TV to try out there new game. The only reason raven noticed them was because they ran straight into her.

"Ahhh" raven screamed as the two boys collided with her, knocking her out of her trance and on to the floor shocking her.

The two boys simply just got back up and carried on there rampage towards the TV.

"Thank you for that" ravens hissed pulling herself up off the ground and dusting herself off.

"And now the silence is gone" raven said with a sigh and walked over to the kitchen were robin had just walked in.

"Hey raven sorry about those guys maybe it wasn't such a good idea to point that game out to them" robin said with a nervous chuckle.

"Its ok some things never change" raven said tiredly fed up with how immature those two always acted she didn't mind it sometimes but they acted that way all the time.

"Robin looked over at them fighting over the controller even though there were two "I see what you mean" robin gave a small laugh again.

"So have you seen Starfire?" robin asked.

"yeh she left about half an hour ago, she said she was heading to the park if you want to go see her" raven said.

"uh yeh im going to go and see her" robin said with a slight pink growing on his face.

"sure go have fun" raven said smirking slightly at his awkwardness.

"you sure you can handle those two?" he asked nodding over to Cyborg and beastboy who had now decided to get out the other controller and were now aurging over who was cheating.

"im pretty sure i can, see you later" raven said with a sigh walking off towards her room and robin heading off towards the park.

It was quiet a quiet fly over to the park and Starfire enjoyed it. When she got close to the park she landed then walked in to try and avoid some unwanted attention, which didn't turn out to well anyway.

As she quietly walked in one of the children pointed to her and she soon had a crowd of little kids around her.

"are you Starfire from the teen titans" one of the little girls asked eyes shinning in admiration, they barly seen the teen titans unless they were fighting.

"yeh can i help you" she said smiling down at the little children who were exited to meet a super hero.

"can we get your autograph please" said another child exited.

"sure" Starfire said happily to her little group of fans.

She scribbled down her name for all the children said goodbye and walked off to a quieter part of the park.

The place were she was now was were she always went to get away from attention. A little flower garden with a path running through the middle and a big open area of grass. Instead of going to the grass where there was more people she carefully walked through the flower garden until there was a little dip were she always sat. Nobody ever noticed her there and she loved to be amoung the sweet smelling flowers.

She relaxed back and laid down in her little meadow of flowers and stared at the clouds, she soon began to drift off.

Robin got on his R cycle and stopped a couple of blocks away from the park. He walked the rest of the way and sneaked in so none of the children would notice him.

He new where to find Starfire, he was the one that showed her the park and she had showed him her favourite place in the flower garden.

He found the flower garden and looked around it. He spotted her pretty quickly , he caught a glimpse of red hair in the sunlight and carefully made his ay through the flower beds to were she was.

At first he thought she was watching the clouds but as he got closer he noticed she was actually a sleep. He smiled at the sleeping tamerainean princess and didn't want to wake her but he didn't really have a choice. Its not like he could carry her asleep back to titans tower.

He carefully knelt down beside her and shook her shoulder.

"Starfire, Starfire wake up now" he said gently with a small laugh, as she lifted her arm and waved him off, to then turn over on her side.

He proceeded to shake her again but she wasn't going to wake up that easily, she unconsciously waved him off again.

He had no choice but to pick her up and carry her until she awoke. He gently scooped her up out of the flowers and carried her bridal style out of the flower patch holding her against his chest.

He walked behind the trees and snuck to his bike so no one would see them, he knew how crazy people would get if they seen them. The fans always went carzy when they seen the titans.

He tried to wake her again. It wouldn't really work if she was asleep on the back of his bike.

"Starfire, star wake up" he said gently to her. This time she gave a small yawn and snuggled into his arms. She was in quiet a deep sleep, she would have normally waken by now. He didn't want to be there for ages trying to wake her up as they had guests coming, he had no choice but to walk.

It didn't take to long to get back to titans tower with Starfire in his arms and he was happy to see that his guests hadn't arrived yet.

The scene just looked like a normal scene to him raven reading, and beast boy and Cyborg still arguing over the game station.

"hey robin you took longer then i thought you would" raven said not looking up from her book.

"well i didn't expect star to be such a deep sleeper" robin said with a smirk.

Raven looked up to see robin carrying Starfire in his arms. He was also a little pink.

"didn't you try and wake her" raven asked slightly amused.

"yeh but she wouldn't wake up look" robin said before shaking Starfire's shoulder and telling her to wake up. She simply just waved him away again unconsciously.

"thats wierd she must be really tired maybe she stayed up later last night" raven said going back to her book.

"yeh maybe well im going to take her to her room" robin said turning to leave.

"she must be in a deep sleep if she can sleep through this much noise"raven said glaring at the two immature titans.

Robin punched in starfires code for her room and carried her in. He carefully layed her down on her bed and brushed some hair out of her face. He then got up and walked over to the door and looked back once more before walking out and closing the door.

Back in the lounge raven had given up reading her book and was sat in the kitchen looking bored.

"guys cant you shut up for five minutes?" she growled at them, but as usual they didn't hear her and she sighed.

"you ok raven?" robin asked as he entered the kitchen.

"define ok" she replied. Robin chuckled and walked over to the bags he had left on the counter ealier.

"let me guess the noise?" robin said. Raven gave him a glare which obviously ment he was right.

"hey raven i got to go and get my bike from the park can you do me a favour and put this in bowls ready for later please" robin asked her.

"sure its not like i can do anything else with all this noise" raven said glaring at the boys again even though they couldn't see her.

It had been about half an hour since robin had got back with his bike. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing the game station still addicted to there new game. Robin was listening to music and raven had gone to the roof to meditate.

In starfires room Starfire was just stirring. She opened her eyes and took in were she was.

'how did i get here' she thought to herself before getting up and going down stairs.

"hello friends" Starfire said happily as she walked into the lounge.

"hey star have a nice sleep" robin asked walking over to her.

"yes i did thank you but how did i get back here i remember being in the park" she said confused turning her head to the side.

"oh i went to find you but you were a sleep and you wouldn't wake up so i brought you back here" robin said smiling.

"well thank you" Starfire said sweetly. Just then they head a knock at the door.

"sounds like our guests are here" robin said smiling and walking down to get the door with Starfire following.

Robin opened the door to reveal the titans east.

"hey guys how are you?" robin asked letting them all in.

"we're good thanx robin im guessing everybody here is alright as well" said bumble bee smiling.

Before Starfire could say anything a breeze of wind went past robin to reveal the twins. (im learning Spanish but i don't no it still so im going to write it in English lol)

"hello Starfire you look pretty like usual would you like these flowers" said mas with hearts in his eyes holding out a bunch of flowers. He was then pushed out of the way by his brother menos.

"hi Starfire instead of flowers how would you like chocolates and a date with me" menos said in Spanish

The two twins then started fighting over Starfire which left Starfire standing there totally confused as she had no idea what they were saying.

Robin was just stood there glaring at the two twins angrily. Eventually speedy walked in and picked up the two fighting twins.

"guys just stop it" he said glaring at both of them which shut them up.

"well hello friends it is glorious to see you again" Starfire smiled cheerfully and giving each member of titans east a bone crushing hug.

"its great to see you to Starfire but next time try not to kill us with your hugs" aqua lad said gasping for breath.

"oops sorry" Starfire said and giggle with embarrassment.

"well guys come on up and make your selves at home" robin said smiling and all of the members went on up to the lounge.

In the lounge Cyborg and beast boy were finally drawn away from their game to see the titans east members there.

"well hi guys i didn't no you were gonna be here this early" Cyborg said turning around to face them.

"uh sparky its 3:00 the time we were told to get here" bumble bee said with a giggle.

"oh its that time already well time flys by when your having fun" Cyborg said back with a nervous chuckle he thought it was around 12ish.

"hey guys wassup?" beast boy asked jumping off the sofa and running over to the guys.

"not much what about you?" speedy asked smiling.

"nothing exept we just got an amazing new game!" beast boy exclaimed waving his arms madly around in the air and running back to the controller to attempt to beat Cyborg.

"somethings never change" bumble bee said with a sweat drop.

"hey guys i got some snacks if you want any" robin said walking over with bowls of snacks.

"hey thanx robin weres raven i haven't seen her yet" speedy said going over and grabbing a hand full of crisps and stuffing them in his mouth.

"oh shes on the roof meditate..."

"im right here" she said walking through the door.

"hey raven you ok" bumble bee asked smiling.

"i guess you could call it that" raven answer glaring at beastboy and Cyborg for what must be the 100th time that day.

Bumble bee, speedy and aqua lad all laughed.

"im guessing they've been like that all day" aqua lad said laughing, he wasn't surprised.

"you guessed right then" raven said walking over to the sofa.

Just then all the electricity went out for a few seconds and then came back on.

"awww what!" Cyborg and beast boy shouted at the screen as their game ended. Just then the ground under them started shaking.

"whats happening?" Starfire asked floating in the air to avoid being knocked about.

"i dunno" robin said as it suddenly stopped.

They all ran over to the main computer and hooked it up to the screen. All it showed was a small hole in the ground and a load of smoke around it.

"was it an earthquake?" speedy asked.

"i don't no lets go have a look titans east you guys come to" robin said as they all prepared to leave.

Cyborg, speedy, aqua lad and bumble bee went in the T car, robin was on his R cycle , mas and menos touched hands and ran and beast boy, Starfire and raven flew over. When they got here they couldn't belive what they saw.

"dude!" beastboy shouted looking around as were all the other titans to see fire devouring most of the buildings around the area.

"aqua lad do you think you can put this fire out so we can get a closer look?" robin asked looking at aqua lad.

"no problem" aqua lad relpied and with that summonded a wave of water and directed it at the fire. Not to long after the fire was out but revealed something they didn't expect.

In the middle of all the left over smoke sat a young girl about the age of the titans. Her hair looked like fire and so did her dress, she had on coal black shoes and finger less gloves and a big heart pendant which looked like it was made out of rock around her kneck.

"did you cause this?" robin shouted over to her. Her head whipped up to reveal her eyes which looked the same colours as her hair. She quickly stood up.

"who are you? And where am i?" the girl asked looking at each of the titans curiously.

"dude how can you not know who we are?" beast boy exclaimed waving his hands in the air. Raven then whacked him across the head to shut him up.

"ouch!" beast boy shouted but a glare from raven shut him up.

"robin she's serious she doesn't no who we are" raven said quiet enough for the girl not to hear.

"well we are the teen titans and we take down criminals do we need to take you down?" robin asked staring intently at her.

The girl started to panic and raven picked this up 'whys she panicking we don't even no who she is?" raven thought to her self.

"are you going to answer me?" robin asked still looking at her seriously as were the other titans all except Starfire who was trying to make her feel comfortable by smiling at her.

The girl was still panicking she had no idea were she was and now she was being questioned. For safety she put a ring of fire around her self.

"so it was you that started this fire! titans go!" robin shouted and all the titans took off after the girl.

The mysterious girl was panicking more then ever now and it was making raven uncomfortable as she didn't no why she was panicking.

The girl just managed to jump out of the way of a green bull that had charged through her fury circle but then got hit by a lightning bolt coming from bumble bees stingers, she fell to the floor in pain but managed to roll out of the way of robins bo staff as it collided with the ground were she was.

She flipped up onto her feet she had no choice but to fight back. Her eyes glowed orange and she sent out a wave of flames at all of her pursuers which were all sent flying back by the power of the flames hitting the ground near them.

"thats it titans shes a danger hit her with everything you got at the same time now!" robin shouted.

The girls eyes opened in fear as she seen two lightning bolts, a wave of water, some exploding arrows, a black beam of energy, a blue cannon beam and three exploding disks heading straight towards her and she had no time to dodge.

As the titans waited for the impact something happened they didn't expect, one minute the attacks were heading for there target who looked frightened the next Starfire was there in front of the attacks, her arms held out protecting the girl.

"Starfire!" robin shouted and started to run forward but it was to late, all the attacks hit making a huge explosion making all the titans fly back.

* * *

well thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D and my clif hanger so who is this girl? why doesnt she know who the teen titans are? and whats happened to starfire? will be answered soon ;) please review and tell me how i can improve thank you :D

starlight3395


	2. Chapter 2

hey people first i would like to thank my friend who actually read my fanfic even though she has no idea what its about lol, well this is the next chapter i hope i didnt keep you waiting to long and i think it was bit a little shorter lol well enjoy.

* * *

chapter 2

All the titans were on the floor a look of shock on all of there faces. They got up and waited for the smoke and rubble to clear.

"D did we just hit Starfire?" speedy asked stunned. None of the titans answered him hoping that they hadn't.

Robin had ran forward and was trying to see through the smoke. When it cleared there was no one there.

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated trying to find Starfire. She sighed slightly and then opened her eyes, all the other titans were looking at her waiting to see what she if she'd found her.

"She's on that roof, she missed the blast but got frown up there by the power" raven said pointing at the roof.

"well then lets go make sure she's ok" robin said eagerly and started running forwards before he became surrounded in black like all the other titans and teleported up there by raven.

When they got up there they seen Starfire sat on the floor beside the girl who was lying down. Robin immediately ran up to them the other titans just stayed back.

"Are you ok Starfire what were you thinking?" robin asked. Starfire looked him in the eye then down at the girl.

"You were attacking her" Starfire said looking at the floor.

"Well she set the city on fire and she attacked us we had to take her down you haven't had problems with this before" robin said getting frustrated.

"You didn't even let her explain and you attacked her first, she was defending" Starfire said innocently.

"Well I guess I could've let her explain but what if she created more fire and destroyed the city then what?" robin growled. Starfire didn't want to argue with him so drew the attention back to the girl.

"She's injured we should help her" Starfire said looking at the other titans.

"But she set the city on fire she'll properly set the tower on fire we don't no if she's dangerous" robin said growing really frustrated at her. Cyborg walked forward and backed up Starfire.

"Yeh well the girls hurt and if we take her back to the tower we can find out more" Cyborg reasoned and robin growled as the others agreed with Starfire.

"Fine take her ill meet you back there" robin growled defeated and walked off. Starfire looked sad he was angry because of her.

"hey star don't worry now lets get her back to the tower" Cyborg said before bending down and picking up the unusual girl who looked like she was on fire.

When they got to the car Cyborg realized there wouldn't be enough space for everyone.

"Um guys there ain't gonna be enough room in the car" Cyborg said looking at speedy and aqua lad.

"Aw man how are we supposed to get back" speedy whined. Looking at aqua lad who sighed.

"Wait I have an idea, Starfire come here a minute" Cyborg said signally Starfire to come over. She flew over and landed beside him.

"Yes friend what do you need me for?" she questioned looking at Cyborg; Cyborg smiled which made her smile she was always happy is her friends were happy.

"Think u could fly these two over to the tower?" he asked pointing at aqua lad and speedy who looked confused.

"Sure" she smiled and Cyborg smirked at the two boys.

"Told you I'd find you a way to get back" he smirked at the two boys expressions.

"Are you ready?" Starfire asked walking up to them.

"Uh sure" they answered. Starfire took hold of their hands and flew into the air with the two boys dangling either side of her.

"What ever you do please don't drop us?" speedy gulped which made Starfire giggle.

"Of course I won't" she giggled and looked down at them and an idea came into her mind. She started to fly faster.

"Wow this is actually quiet cool" aqua lad said. Starfire smiled as the two guys started to relax. She was also having fun and it was helping to take her mind off robin.

Starfire started to speed up more the guys were now hanger behind her with the pure speed, she never normally flew to fast but she was having fun, they soon came into sight of robin's bike.

"Wow Starfire I never new you could fly this fast think you could beat robin to the tower?" speedy asked, and Starfire smiled.

"I could beat him easily and I don't normally fly this fast but this is most fun" she said with a giggle before flying faster and getting in front of robin who didn't expect to see Starfire fly over his head with two titans in tow.

The other titans that were now not to far behind robin and were watching Starfire beat robin who was always at the front were ever they went.

"I bet he ain't happy about Starfire being faster then him" Cyborg smirked and bumble bee giggle.

"I had no idea she could actually go that fast" bee said amazed as all the titans were nearly back now.

Starfire, aqua lad and speedy were the first to get there.

"Well thanks for the lift" speedy smiled at Starfire.

"It was no problem I had fun" she said with a giggle, then the other titans got in. Cyborg got out of the car and walked over to the other side and opened the door for bumble bee.

"Well thanks sparky" she said and smiled as she got out, he then opened the back door and picked up the unconscious girl. The others were already out.

"I'm going to the evidence to see if I can find out more about her" robin said and walked out of the garage.

"Well let's get her to the medical room to see what's wrong with her" Cyborg said and walked up to the medical room with Starfire and bumble bee following, the others went to the lounge.

In the lounge speedy, aqua lad, raven, mas and menos and beast boy were sat on the sofa.

"Did you guys see how fast Starfire was flying it was awesome" speedy said trying to make conversation.

"She doesn't normally fly that fast unless she needs to but you made her happy when she wasn't very happy so thank you" raven said to the two boys who were sort of shocked.

"What she's like a sister to me and she was quiet upset by the way robin was speaking to her but you made her happy" raven explained and the boys finally understood.

"Like guys who want to play on the game station" beast boy asked excitedly.

"Sure" aqua lad said shrugging

"Yeh why not" speedy said grabbing a controller.

"What about you raven?" beast boy asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Don't push your luck you know I don't play that" raven said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Up in the medical bay the Cyborg was examining the girl who was still unconscious.

"Is she ok?" Starfire asked looking at Cyborg.

"Yeh she just fainted she should wake up soon" Cyborg said and Starfire relaxed.

"Well that is good" she sighed with a smile.

In the evidence room robin was as frustrated as ever, he couldn't find any data about this girl whats so ever, it was like she had suddenly appeared.

'why isn't there anything on her, there has to be something theres information about every citizen but not her' robin thought which was weird he also couldn't understand why Starfire would have defended her.

Something in robins mind said 'star always sees the best in people maybe she seen something in her, anyway ill find out as soon as she wakes up' this settled his mind a bit. 'maybe if starfires there she might not use attack us'.

Just then he heard a small knock on the door.

"who is it?" he asked.

"um its me" Starfire said timidly, robin couldn't help but give a small smile even though he was annoyed at her earlier.

"come in" robin replyed turning around to face her.

"um i just came to say that shes awake and that im sorry" Starfire said shyly her eyes finding the floor.

"star it should be me who says sorry i didn't mean to get angry with you im sorry" robin said walking up to her with a smile.

"it is ok you are forgiven, so you are not mad at me anymore?" she asked innocently.

"i was never mad at you, i was just annoyed at myself for almost harming you and not listening to what people around me thought" robin said with a smile which made Starfire pull him into a big hug.

"oh that is fine you should not be annoyed at your self and im glad you are not mad at me" she said finally cheerful.

"um star i cant breath" robin choked out.

"oops sorry now lets go" Starfire said before dragging him from the room.

* * *

well thats the chapter done and there are still questions to be answered which will definatly be answered in the next chapter. well i no this chapter wasnt so exiting but plz keep reading and plz review for me and tell me how i could improve all comments welcome hehe and ill try and get the next chapter up next.

starlight3395


	3. Chapter 3

well heres the next chapter i got it up faster then i thoguht i would and again its shorter lol. it may not be as exiting but i had to explain hoiw she got up here the next chapter i promise i will make more exciting, anyway i hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

chapter 3

Robin and Starfire walked into the medical room to see the girl stood in the corner of the room her eyes glowing.

"who are you, why did you bring me here?" the girl asked lifting one of her black gloved hands which became outlined in orange.

"hey calm down we're not going to hurt you and we've already told you who we are, we are the teen titans and we brought you here because you were injured" robin said raising his hands to show the girl he meant no harm.

The girl didn't put her guard down though, her hand still glowed orange.

"now who are you and why are you here?" robin asked in his normal voice. This made the girl drop her guard she looked stunned and sad for a moment before composing herself.

"my names ember and to be honest i have no idea how i got here" she said honestly. Cyborg now seeing she had calmed down decided to join in the conversation.

"so were do you come from then?" he asked her, him and the others were interested in hearing this.

"well i come from under ground miles under were its extremely hot, the last thing i remember before i woke up and was up here was me and a group of people were investigating the ground above were we live to see if we could expand were we lived" she explained.

"so you must've gone to far up and some how got forced up here" bumble bee said and the girl nodded.

"well we are sorry for attacking you earlier but we thought you were a danger" robin explained .

"i understand if it was me i would've done the same" the girl said with a smile getting more comfortable now she new they were no harm.

"could i ask you guys a favour?" she asked them slightly nervous.

"sure" bumble bee said before the others could think about it.

"would you guys be able to help me get home?" she asked looking slightly sad again. Again before any one could speak Starfire spoke up this time.

"of course we will, also will you be my new friend?" Starfire asked happily beginning to float.

"thank you and sure" ember said back happily before being pulled into a big hug by Starfire.

"i i cant breath" ember managed to choke out.

"oops i am sorry friend" she smiled fiddling with her finger and the others laughed.

"its fine" ember replied getting her breath back.

"so im guessing you haven't got anywhere to stay, so would you like to stay here until we get you home?" robin asked. The girls eyes opened in surprise.

"are you sure?" she asked shocked that these people who didn't no her much would just let her stay in their home.

"of course are job is to help people and it looks like you could use some help" robin said with a smile.

"well thank you so much" she smiled happily.

"shall i show her the a spare guest room?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"yeh im going down to the lounge to tell the others" robin said.

"i shall come to" Starfire said happily before flying out the door in front of him.

"right this way" Cyborg said with ember and bumble bee following him.

"hey again thank you and i didn't quiet catch every ones names so what are you guys names?" she asked walking beside bumble bee and Cyborg.

"well im Cyborg and this is bumble bee" Cyborg said with smile and bumble gave a wave.

"and the red haired girl is Starfire and the guy with the black hair and the mask was robin you'll meet the others later" Cyborg said and ember gave a small giggle.

"i have to say thank you to Starfire later for saving me" ember suddenly realized.

"oh don't worry she will proberly be up to see you again soon" Cyborg said with a smile before they stopped outside a door. Cyborg hit a button and the door swished open to reveal the room.

"well this is your room for now so make yourself at home" Cyborg said motioning her in.

The girl walked in her eyes wide as she looked around.

"wow thank you, its so much different to home" she said before sitting down on the bed and bumble and Cyborg leaving her alone.

Robin and Starfire walked into the lounge were mas and menos were arguing over who no's what with speedy trying to break them up, aqua lad and beast boy playing on the game station and raven reading.

When robin and Starfire walked most of them looked at them apart from mas and menos who were still fighting.

"so any news?" speedy asked trying to hold the twins apart.

"well her name is ember and she sort of got here on accident so she's staying here until we can help her to get home" robin explained.

"and were exactly does she come from?" aqua lad asked.

"she comes from underground, apparently there are citys down there" robin explained again with a smile.

"cool, now thats over aqua lad we were in the middle of a game" beast boy said before un pausing the game and playing.

"some things never change" raven mumbled before getting up and walking to her room.

"robin i am going to go and make sure that ember is comfortable" Starfire said before floating out of the room Leaving robin with all the commotion.

Ember was sat on her bed looking out of her window when she heard a quiet knock on her door.

"come in" she said turning to face the door which swished open to reveal Starfire stood there.

"hello friend i came to see if you were ok" Starfire said walking in with a smile on her face.

"oh yes im fine thank you i just cant get over how different it is up here to down there" ember explained and Starfire smiled.

"oh and i would also like to thank you for saving me earlier" she said her eyes staring out of the window again.

"it is ok" Starfire said happily and sat down on the bed beside her.

"so what is you home like?" Starfire questioned curious.

"well instead of the sea of water you have here we have seas and rivers of lava, and our houses they are like houses up here but smaller with out all of this furry stuff every were, it is also very dark but the lava every were gives every thing a bright glow" she sighed remembering her home and her hand instinctively went to the big heart shaped rock at her neck.

"your home sounds most glorious" Starfire said cheerfully her eyes sparkling.

"it is but so is it up here to" she said her eyes closed.

"what is that, that you are holding?" Starfire asked turning her head to the side to get a better look.

"oh this" ember said holding it up for Starfire to see.

"it was a gift and i were it every were i go" she said smiling and casually spinning it. The black rock when it caught the light, little sparkles came from with in it.

"it is most beautiful" Starfire said smiling before standing up.

"i am going to go back downstairs now to see the others do you want to come?" Starfire asked still smiling.

"um not right now maybe later" ember said with a smile and with that Starfire left the room and ember went back to staring out of the window.

* * *

well there you have it, as i said the next chapter will be more exciting but it may take longer to update as i need to finesh the next chapter for my other fanfic. anyway plz review and tell me what you think i could use the advice and encouragment well thnx for reading

starlight3395


	4. Chapter 4

hey i no i havent updated weell for like a week sorry i have a spanish exam so ive been concentrating on that. well i hope you enjoy.

* * *

chapter 4

When Starfire left ember instead of going back down to the lounge she went up onto the roof instead. She walked to the edge and looked across the city and ocean. She sighed and sat down.

Having someone around who was here by accident reminded her of herself the way she ended up here by accident only difference is ember was trying to get home and she wasn't.

She held onto her knees and rested her head on top of them and thought about her home planet. Eventually the sky around her turned a red before turning into a dark blue. Starfire looked up into the sky to see that the moon and the stars where now visible and she smiled.

In the lounge beast boy, aqua lad, speedy and Cyborg where playing on the game station making even more noise then normal. Mas and menos had gone to their room for the night, bumble bee was sat watching the boys play bored, raven was sat in the corner trying to read and grinding her teeth and robin was sat trying to bear the noise as well.

Ember had decided to go downstairs and see what the others were up to there was no point in staying in a room alone when she could learn more about the world up here.

She managed to find the lounge due to the noise and walked in. Only three of them looked up at her raven, robin and bumble bee.

"Hey" bumble bee said before getting up and walking over to her.

"How are you?" bumble bee asked friendly leading ember over to some free seats.

"I'm fine thank you and wow this room is cool" ember said looking around. Bumble bee just gave a giggle.

"So who is every one?" ember asked looking at people she had no names for.

"wells that's raven over there" bumble said pointing to raven who looked up and gave a nod before continuing grinding her teeth and bumble bee kept on showing her every one else.

"The short green one is beast boy, the one beside him with the short hair and the mask is speedy the tall one with the long black hair is aqua lad and mas and menos have gone to their room so you can meet them tomorrow" bumble bee said with a giggle as none of the boys had listened.

"Hey ember have you seen Starfire?" robin asked walking over to her.

"Last time I seen her was ages ago she said she was coming down here" ember said.

"Well she didn't come down here I wonder were she is" robin said walking to the door.

"She'll either be in her room or on the roof" raven called over, she new Starfire well.

"Thanks raven well ill talk to you guys later" robin said before exiting and heading towards starfire's room. It didn't take long to get to her room and when he knocked there was no answer.

'She must be on the roof then' robin thought before heading to the roof. She opened the door carefully so it didn't make a noise and spotted a shadow sat by the edge of the roof. He walked over to her.

Starfire felt a presence behind her but she didn't turn to look, the figure then sat down beside her.

"Are you ok Starfire you've been up here a while" robin said turning his head to look at her she was still staring out at the stars.

"I am fine thank you robin" Starfire said staring at the moon which was reflected in her eyes.

"Starfire I no some things up you can tell me" robin said and Starfire sighed and turned her head and faced him, her emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Um well since ember got here I have been feeling the sickness of home" Starfire explained with a sigh before looking down.

"I think you mean home sickness" robin said with a chuckle and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes that is what I meant" Starfire said with a small giggle.

"Star if you want to go home even though I... i mean we would all miss you, you no you can" robin said gently to her.

"But I do not wish to go home I want to stay here with my friends" Starfire said with a sigh before looking up at the sky.

"Well then why don't you go for a visit or call them?" robin asked with a smile.

"Maybe I shall go and visit them sometime, I don't really want to go right now thank you robin" Starfire said and turned to robin with a smile.

"Do you want to come down and join me and the others?" robin asked getting up and offering a hand to Starfire who got up.

"Sure let's go see our friends" Starfire said with a smile walking down to the lounge with robin.

* * *

i know its shorter then the others and i will try and make the next chapter a bit longer and more action lol well plzz review and tell me how i could improve thanx :D


	5. Chapter 5

hey well heres the next chapter quiet a long one lol since i havent uploaded in a while. it may not be the best but there is a little action hehe :D well i hope u enjoy ;) and plz plz review.

* * *

chapter 5

Raven woke up from a dream less sleep and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:00 am. Raven groaned got up got and prepared her self for another day.

She walked down stairs hoping that she was the first up so she could meditate before the noise started up but when she entered the lounge she heard noises coming from the kitchen and walked over to take a look.

She walked in to see robin cooking. He heard her enter and turned around to face her.

"Hey raven" he said with a smile.

"Uh hi what are you doing up so early?" raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Well I woke up early and decided that maybe I should make breakfast this morning to avoid the normal arguments" robin said with a chuckle before getting back to what he was doing.

"Well I'm going to make the most of the quiet" raven said before walking off and meditating. Surprisingly beast boy was the next down, though he looked exhausted.

Raven new it was beast boy and opened her eyes in surprise and turned around to face the figure dragging his legs and his head down.

"You're up early" raven stated, and beast boy raised his head.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here" beast boy said. Robin then decided to join in on the conversation since beast boy was always sleeping.

"How come you couldn't sleep?" robin asked and beast boys eyes widened.

"I had nightmares" he said looking down embarrassed.

"What on meat?" robin said sarcastically and raven rolled her eyes.

"No it had monsters in it and they where chasing me and other scary stuff like that" beast boy said trying to look brave.

"Could you describe this monster to us?" raven said and beast boy looked up in thought.

"Well it was hairy and had horns and was huge and had red eyes and..." beast boy was stopped by raven.

"And did it by any chance look like this?" raven said holding up the cover of the game beast boy played non stop yesterday.

"Um well... yeh" beast boy said and robin laughed and raven smirked.

"You have to stop playing so much game station bb its messing with your head" robin said with a smirk on his face.

With that beast boy managed to drag him self over to the sofa before collapsing on it and closing his eyes, and soon started snoring.

Raven sighed and went back to trying to meditate; she was relaxed and at peace when beast boy started doing very loud snores every so often which kept disrupting her and her soon gave up.

"Why cant he sleep in his room like a normal person?" raven muttered to her self which robin chuckled at. So she decided to read instead.

She picked up her heavy book from the coffee table and sat on the opposite side of the curved sofa to beast boy who had drool coming out of his mouth, she settled down and began to read.

Next to come in was Starfire. Compared to beast boy she looked awake and happy.

"good morning friends" Starfire exclaimed with a smile on her face and her arms out in a stretch.

"good morning star" robin said still at work in the kitchen turned and gave her a small smile before getting back to work.

"morning" raven said not looking away from her book. Starfire then went to join robin in the kitchen.

"robin what are you making?" Starfire asked curious.

"im making break fast" robin said in a good mood.

"do you need any help?" Starfire asked cheerily.

"um Starfire im nearly finished now but next time sure" robin replied knowing how bad Starfire was at cooking but not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"oh ok would you like to do the hanging out with me today" Starfire asked with a smile.

"sure star, well i got to finish breakfast first though" he said with a small laugh.

"ok friend i am going to the roof" Starfire said before flying off.

Raven was getting really annoyed, she was enjoying her book but the snoring teen kept disturbing her. She sighed and got up to move just as speedy, Cyborg and aqua lad came racing in and plugged in the game station. Raven smirked.

The three titans paid no attention to the sleeping one beside them. The game loaded and came up with the picture that was on the front of the box, but of course it was much bigger.

Raven levitated over to beast boy and shook his shoulder, the sleeping titan turned over and slowing opened his eyes.

Beast boy screamed like a girl and ran out of the room screaming as he woke up faceing the creature from his nightmare.

The three boys looked over at the door with confused looks on there faces they then looked at raven who was smirking.

"raven what did you do?" speedy asked staring at the girl with interest.

"i only woke him up, your the ones that had the scary monster from his nightmare on the screen" she replied, a hint of amusement visible in her voice.

"dude BB was having nightmares about a monster from a video game?" Cyborg asked smirking.

"thats what i just said isn't it?" raven replied walking away as the boys burst into laughter.

Starfire had been sat on the roof for a while and decided to go back down stairs. She seen bumble bee and ember entering the lounge and started to run after them to catch them up but as they entered something else ran out and straight into her.

"ahh" both Starfire and beast boy shouted as they collided and both fell to the floor. Beast boy quickly got back up.

"sorry Starfire, now i gotta run before the monster gets me" beast boy shouted before running off.

"monster?" Starfire asked herself. Unfortunately for Starfire mas and menos were on their way to the lounge when they heard her scream and ran to her.

"Starfire are you ok do you need help?" mas asked her in Spanish.

"why would she want your help if she could have mine?" menos asked his brother in Spanish. They then started shouting at each other in Spanish. Starfire looked confused and quietly slipped away from the squabbling twins and quickly entered the lounge.

"hey Starfire" bumble bee said walking up to greet her.

"hello friends" Starfire shouted and smiled at bumble bee.

"hey guys now every ones here breakfast is ready" robin said as mas and menos ran in and started flirting with Starfire again before arguing. Robin stood there grinding his teeth until speedy stepped in again and picked the two up.

bumble bee looked at robin and seen him looking angry and walked up to him.

"hey robin you only have to put up with them till after breakfast, there has been trouble back home and we decided they could go and sort it out, they will be gone after break fast" bumble bee said quietly to him.

"bumble bee if there's trouble in your city you can go back and deal with it you no" robin said looking a little concerned but happier hearing the twins would be gone soon.

"its nothing they cant handle we don't get to much crime back home and any way we are heading home tomorrow so there isn't really much point" bumble bee said and robin nodded.

Every body sat at the table eating breakfast. For once there was no argument over breakfasts which robin was happy about, it was probably because Cyborg couldn't stop laughing at beast boy.

"dude why do you keep laughing at me?" beast boy shouted.

"how can i not you ran away screaming like a girl from a picture of a monster from a video game" Cyborg said before most of the titans started laughing.

"beast boy is that why you ran into me and then said that you had to run before the monster got you?" Starfire asked innocently which brought on more laughter and made beast boy go red.

After breakfast the titans bid fare well to the twins and got on with there activitys. The guys were yet again playing on the game station, raven was meditating, bumble bee was talking with ember and robin and Starfire were at the park.

The park was quiet empty today so they didn't need to worry about hiding. They were walking through the park talking happily messing around until it started to rain so the two titans returned to the tower soaking wet.

Just as they got back to the tower though the alarm went off. All the titans were already in the lounge when robin and Starfire ran in and robin ran straight to the computer, instead of one flashing light though there were two.

"titans we need to split up if raven, beast boy, bumble bee, aqua lad and speedy go to one location and me, Cyborg, Starfire and ember, are you up for it?" ember gave a determined nod and with that all the titans set off.

Raven, beast boy, bumble bee, aqua lad and speedy all headed towards the mall. When they got there they seen jinx, gizmo and mammoth terrozing people and stealing.

Bumble bee, being leader of titans east took charge.

"titans go" she said as the titans flew off in persue of the criminals.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and ember arrived at the cinema where plasmas and cinder block were trashing the place. Robin growled.

"titans go!" robin shouted and the titans and ember went over to stop them.

Back with the others raven had headed towards jinx, bumble bee and aqua lad were dealing with gizmo and beast boy was dealing with mammoth.

"well look who it is" jinx said sarcasticly.

"the teen titans and there idiot friends" gizmo said with a laugh.

Bumble bee fired a lightning bolt at him to shut him up.

"who are you calling an idiot?" she asked a hand on her hip.

"you" gizmo replied before bumble bee took off after him and aqua lad quickly followed.

"so witch long time no see" jinx said with a smirk.

"not long enough" raven mumbled her hand becoming envolped in black as well as a car which was heading towards jinx, who easily jumped out of the way.

"is that all you got?" jinx asked firing a load of pink at raven who put up a black shield in front of her.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" raven shouted before picking up three cars and hurling them towards jinx who summer salted out of the way just in time.

With beast boy and mammoth, mammoth was heading back towards a food stall when a green mammoth jumped in front of him and grabbed him with his trunk.

"get off!" mammoth shouted, beast boy then flung him into a wall. Mammoth fell down to reveal a crater that had been created. Mammoth got back up and charged towards the green mammoth and punched him in the side with so much power that beast boy morphed back and smashed into some rubbish bins.

"dude!" beast boy shouted getting up and rubbing his head. He then turned into a hawk and flew up high. Leaving mammoth looking confused at the sky. Mammoth suddenly started to see a shape that was getting bigger and heading straight towards him.

His eyes widened as they seen the hippo heading towards him but it was to late to move as the hippo fell on him. Beast boy morphed back and rubbed his backside.

"well that wasn't a very soft landing" he complained with his back to mammoth who was just getting up and was about to strike at beast boy again until an arrow hit him which caused him to freeze, literally.

"wow dude!" beast boy exclaimed as he turned around to see a frozen mammoth looming over him.

"no problem" said speedy walking over to beast boy with his bow in his hands.

"now lets go help the others if they need help" speedy said and beast boy nodded.

Bumble bee kept sending lightning bolts at gizmo who was running away on his gadget that has four arms.

Gizmo soon stopped though as a wave came towards him and hit him dead on, when the water cleared away they were left to see a soggy gizmo who was spluttering.

"your gonna pay for that you rats" he hissed getting up. Bumble bee then shrunk and started flying around him stinging him.

"ow OW STOP IT! This is why i hate bee's" he shouted and moaned. Aqua lad just stood there with a look of amusment on his face.

Bumble bee then went back to her normal size and fired on big lightning bolt at gizmo which left him fried.

"ouch" was all gizmo said before they tied him up and took him to were mammoth was still frozen.

"looks like its just jinx left" beast boy said happily, and the others nodded heading towards where jinx and raven were fighting.

Raven was behind her black shield as jinx made pink hexes rain down on her.

"this has gone on to long" raven muttered "Azerath metrion zinthos!" raven shouted and her shield expanded and flew out causing jinx to fly backwords. Jinx got up and rubbed her head.

"your gonna pay for that witch" she growled before firing a load of pink hexes at raven which hit her straight on and causing her to fly back also. Raven groaned and pulled her self up of the floor.

"Azerath metrion zinthos" raven shouted trying to keep her emotions under control, but finding it extremely hard. Ravens hand became enveloped in as well as jinx who was now floating in the air eyes wide in side a black force field.

Raven moved her hand and flung jinx into a building, then flung her into the floor, then into another building.

The other titans ran over in time to see jinx being flung around like a rag doll.

"uh raven i thinks she'd had enough you can put her down now" bumble bee said nervously. Raven snapped out of her trance and put jinx on the floor in front of them, she then flew over to join them.

They waited for the police to turn up and take them away before heading back to the tower.

* * *

well there you have it i hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will have the other fight in it but this chapter was getting a bit long so lol :P well plz review i need to be encouraged or tell me how i could improve plz thank you for reading :D

starlight3395


	6. Chapter 6

here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy and plz review :D

* * *

chapter 6

At the cinema Cyborg and robin were heading towards cinderblock and Starfire and ember heading for plasma.

Robin jumped and kicked cinderblock in the face before throwing some punches sending cinderblock staggering back a couple of feet, robin then moved out of the way in time for Cyborgs sonic cannon to make contact with cinderblocks chest cause him to fall over.

With ember and Starfire, Starfire was throwing multiple starbolts at plasmas who raised his arms to cover his face and screeched in pain. Ember stood there looking amazed before Starfire bought her out of her trance.

"Ember help please" Starfire shouted as she dodged plasmus's flailing arms. Ember shot into the air her eyes glowing and orange for a second her hands becoming enveloped in orange also and her hair flying around her face like a live flame.

She flew towards plasmas and a stream of fire came out of her hands and covered plasmas in fire. Plasmas was screeching in pain, now it was starfire's chance to stand and watch, after the flames had gone out plasmas regained himself and through a load of gunk over ember who didn't manage to dodge.

"Eeww gross" ember said standing up and trying to wipe some of the gunk of herself.

With Cyborg and robin, cinderblock had gotten back up. Robin charged towards cinderblock at the same time cinderblock charged towards robin, robin managed to kick cinderblock in the chest but got punched in the face at the same time.

This gave Cyborg an oportuninity, while cinderblock was still steadying himself Cyborg charged towards him a punched him over and over again and then stepped back just in time as the exploding disk landed between them sending cinderblock back on his back, he tried to get up but was shot down by Cyborgs cannon.

"boo-yaa" Cyborg shouted with a smile on his face.

"No time for celebrating come on" robin said running over towards plasmas with Cyborg now following hot on his heals.

Starfire was currently firing starbolts and dodging flying gunk. Robin ran over to ember who was stood up in a gunk pile.

"You ok?" robin asked while watching Cyborg and Starfire firing their attacks at him.

"Yeh just grossed out come on" ember said with a shiver and a smile before flying off towards plasmas as well.

Starfire was firing starbolts at the front of plasmas while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at his back. A sudden wave of fire came out of no where and hit plasmas, he screeched in more pain.

Cyborg and Starfire whipped there heads around to see ember floating with fire on her palms, there little distraction gave plasmas time to fire gunk out at Cyborg and Starfire both fell to the floor covered in the gunk.

While Starfire and Cyborg were out of action at that moment ember and robin took over, robin threw some exploding disks while ember created a large fire ball in her hands and fired it at plasmas's face.

Starfire and Cyborg joined robin and ember flew over.

"Guys he's weak every body spread out and fire your most powerful attack at different areas that should finish it now titans go!" robin commanded.

Starfire was in front of plasmas, Cyborg to his left, ember behind him and robin to his right. Plasmas had straightened up and gave a battle cry. Robin gave a nod and the titans let of there attacks.

First to hit where robin exploding disks, plasmas knelt down in pain and a powerful shot from Cyborgs sonic cannon knocked him out. Plasmas exploded and in his place was a sleeping man.

That left the last to powerful attacks with no target Starfire had made the biggest starbolt she could've made which now heading straight for ember and a huge fireball was heading towards Starfire.

The attacks passed each other before colliding with the girls. There was a lot of smoke robin ran towards ember, when he got to her she was bruised and had a couple of small cuts on her arm.

"Are you ok?" robin asked helping her to her feat.

"Yes I'm fine just some scratches and bruises no big deal" she said giving him a small smile.

Cyborg had ran towards Starfire, he got to her there to see her standing up, her knees shaking. He caught her just as she fell.

"God Starfire are you alright?" he asked her helping her back to her feet. She had some pink burns on her body, her clothes were slightly black in places and her hair was slighted burnt at the bottom.

"Yes I'm fine friend just a little surprised and hot" she said giving him a smile. They started to walk forward and Starfire fell forward slightly and hissed in pain.

"Starfire I can tell your not ok what is it?" Cyborg asked Starfire sighed and pointed to her leg where part of her boot had completely burnt away just above her knee, the skin underneath it a bright red.

"you are going straight to the medical room little lady and next time don't say your ok when your not we're only trying to help you" Cyborg said as he put starfire's arm over his shoulder and held onto her helping her walk over to the other two.

"I just didn't want to look weak and look like I can't look after my self" Starfire said sadly.

"Starfire we all no that that is far from true we have seen you fight your defiantly not weak and defenceless, and you didn't see this coming how did you no so don't think that" Cyborg said trying to cheer her up.

"Ok I thank you Cyborg you have made me feel better" Starfire said with a smile as they walks over to ember and robin.

As robin and ember walked towards were plasmas was robin noticed ember was limping.

"Why are you limping, are you sure your ok?" robin asked studying her face.

"Fine it's my ankle it's painful" ember said robin looked down and seen she had it risen off the floor. He bent down and had a little look at it he prodded it and she gasped.

"It's slightly swollen probably just a sprain" robin said before putting her arm over his shoulder and helping her over. They got there to see Cyborg holding Starfire up and police loading the sleeping plasmas into a police van.

"hey Starfire are you ok?" robin asked worriedly seeing Cyborg holding her up, with her clothes and hair slightly blackened and small burns over her.

"Yes I am fine thank you friend, how are you friend ember I am sorry that my attack hit you" Starfire said looking slightly sad.

"Oh no it wasn't your fault and I am fine thanks, robin just thinks I have a sprained ankle that's all" ember said with a small smile on her face.

"Well that is good then" Starfire said a very small smile on her face.

"ok then well lets get back to the tower so we can deal with your injuries" robin said and the guys helped the girls in to the t car, Starfire sat in the front and ember sat in the back while robin took the r cycle.

At titans tower raven, beast boy, bumble bee, speedy and aqua lad had arrived back.

"Hey the others aren't here yet do you think we should go and help them?" bumble bee asked.

"Naa they'll be fine" beast boy said and started walking over to raven who was leaving.

"Hey Rae are you ok?" beast boy asked following raven up to the lounge.

"I'm fine what makes you think im not and don't ccall me Rae" raven said turning her head slightly to give the changeling a glare.

"Yeh but you looked sort of outta control when you were fighting jinx are you sure your ok Rae" beast boy asked speeding up so he was walking beside her as they entered the lounge.

"For the last time don't call me Rae and ill be fine once I've meditated which I cant do unless you shut up" raven said trying not to get frustrated. The other titans had just walked in and were now making there way over to the couch.

"Well I don't think its going to be very quiet in here rae-ven" beast boy said with a nervous laugh as he said that.

"Beast boy do you want to die, if you don't then I suggest leaving raven alone" bumble bee said watching the two as were speedy and aqua lad.

"No I was just making sure Rae was ok but she always too stubborn to answer me or take a joke" beast boy said.

"For the last time DONT CALL ME RAE!" raven shouted and her four red eyes appearing as she surrounded beast boy in black.

Aqua lad and speedy jumped up to hold back raven who was fighting to break free while beast boy was frozen were he was and bumble bee called the other titans. Starfire answered.

Starfire's communicator went off and she answered it.

"Hello friend what is the up?" Starfire asked seeing bumble bee's face on the screen, Cyborg being nosy also seen.

"Hey bee" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Starfire, raven sort of lost control, speedy and aqua lad are holding her back now but we aren't sure what else to do how long are you guys going to be?" bumble bee asked looking over her shoulder were Starfire could see raven being held back and beast boy struggling to break free of ravens power.

"We can see the tower we will be there soon" Starfire promised before closing her communicator. Cyborg sighed.

"What's that little grass stain said now?" Cyborg asked him self before speeding up. It wasn't long until they were back at titan's tower; Starfire ignored the pain in her leg and ran up stairs with Cyborg following right behind her. Robin got off his r cycle and took his helmet off.

"Were are those two off to in such a rush?" robin asked turning to face ember.

"Um bumble bee called something about ravens lost control" ember answered not having a clue what was going on.

"Not again" robin said grabbing embers arm putting it over his should and helping her to run up the stairs with him.

Starfire and Cyborg arrived to see raven screaming and trying to break free and beast boy struggling.

"Guys let her go you'll make it worse" Cyborg shouted to them they quickly let go and raven leapt towards beast boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you things and you never listen to me you pathetic child" raven screeched before launching beast boy out of the window. Starfire having been used to doing this ran over to the window and jumped out after him just as robin with ember charged in.

He put her on a seat and ran over to raven.

"Raven you have to calm down go and meditate, calm down" robin said taking hold of her shoulders; some were in side raven managed to get a little control and managed to turn back to normal.

"Have to go meditate" she said before running off. The titan's east members sighed in relief.

"Wheres Starfire and beast boy?" robin asked and Cyborg pointed out of the window.

Starfire could see beast boy now and stayed in a straight line so she could get him easier. She grabbed hold of him and prepared to fly but she just couldn't think of a happy thought and couldn't fly.

"Beast boy are you ok?" she asked panicking a little. Beast boy came out of his shocked look and faced Starfire.

"Now I am sorry um Starfire why are we still falling why aren't you flying?" beast boy looked up to see the broken window getting further away and the ground getting closer.

"I cannot beast boy you have to transform and fly hurry I am sorry" Starfire said looking disappointed and worried. With that said beast boy transformed into a pterodactyl, Starfire grabbed hold of one of beast boys feet with one of her hands while her other hand went to her leg.

The titans ran over to the window just in time to see a green pterodactyl carrying Starfire, which surprised them all. Beast boy put Starfire down before transforming back to normal himself.

"Are you guys ok?" bumble bee asked.

"Yeh we are perfectly fine and I'm still in one piece" beast boy said giving a twirl.

"Well why were you carrying Starfire instead of her carrying you?" robin asked looking at Starfire who was stood straight up with a small smile on her face not touching her leg now.

"Starfire said she couldn't fly, yeh Starfire why was that?" beast boy asked turning to face her.

"Um I um I just couldn't" Starfire said sadly.

"Starfire last time you couldn't fly you said it was because of your emotions, is something wrong?" robin asked walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No nothing is wrong at all I must be going now bye" Starfire said trying to walk as normally as she could over to the door. She was blocked by Cyborg.

"No you don't your coming with me little lady to the medical room now, you to ember" Cyborg said with his arms crossed.

"But I am fine" Starfire said putting on a big fake smile.

"Star medical room now" Cyborg said, she sighed and made her way up to the medical room leaving the other titans looking confused.

"Dude what happened?" beast boy asked. And all the titans left looked at ember for the first time seeing her covered in bruises and small cuts then looked at robin.

"Well we decided to attack plasmas at the same time with all our power but it turned out he only needed half of that power before he got knocked out" robin said looking at Cyborg and the other titans.

"And, go on" bumble bee asked interested in the story.

"Well starfire's and embers attacks ended up going past plasmas and hitting the other" robin explained.

"Wow ember are you ok?" speedy asked

"yeh just some cuts, bruises and a sprained ankle not much, Starfire is defiantly really strong, if I couldn't with stand hot temperatures I would've been burned pretty badly" ember said.

"Speaking of Starfire is she ok, her clothes and hair looked pretty blacked and burnt" aqua lad said.

"Yeh she's just a little burnt main thing is a bad burn on her leg well I got to go tend to them come on ember", Cyborg said walking over to ember and helping her out of the room.

"Any way how did your fight go?" robin asked interested.

"Easy as! we kicked there buts easy peesy" beast boy said giving speedy and aqua lad high fives.

"Well that's good to hear well im..." robin was interrupted by a face appearing on the screen.

"Hello titans, I believe you have something of mine" Slades voice said in a menacing tone.

"What do you want we don't have anything of yours" robin shouted at the screen.

"Oh but you do I believe it is a girl with orange hair and fire powers" slade said smirking under his mask.

"What are you on about she isn't yours" robin shouted getting more frustrated.

"Oh but she is it is thanks to me that she is here I bought her here to be my new apprentice, I had a machine under the ground, she discovered it and it transported her up here to me" slade said evilly.

"Well your not going to get her" robin said glaring.

"Robin if there's one thing you no about me it's that I always get what I want" Slades voice echoed in the air as the screen went black.

* * *

well theres the 6th chapter, i hope you enjoyed it :D i will try and update faster but i am quiet busy at the mometn with coursework and stuff so be patient with me and plz plz review :D


	7. Chapter 7

hey i no i havent updated in ages sorry lol :P i havent actually got a good escuse. this chapter may not be the best but i hope you enjoy it all the same and please review im not really having any encouraging here or help on how to improve so plz review i also want to write a special thaks to starfirefan4ever thank you for ur support and im glad you are enjoying my story hehe :D

* * *

chapter 7

Starfire was sat in the medical room on a bed hugging her legs to her chest, she was on her own ember had left a little while ago after Cyborg had sorted out her ankle and cleaned her cuts. Cyborg was down in the lounge with the others for a meeting. She decided not to go and blamed it on her leg with was now bandaged. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Starfire said turning her head to look at the door. The door swished open to reveal raven, she walked in and sat on starfire's bed.

"Friend raven are you ok, did you need something?" Starfire asked concerned for her friend as she had not to long ago lost control of her emotions.

"Yes thank you Starfire I am fine thank you for your concern but are you?" raven asked and looked at her friend.

"Yes I am fine why would anything possibly not be fine?" Starfire rushed out quickly with a fake smile and nervous laugh. Raven raised her eyebrow, and starfire's smile turned into a frown.

"Starfire what happened at your fight that upset you, I no it happened then because when you got back here you couldn't fly" raven said. Starfire sighed.

"well um mine and embers attacks went past our enemy and ended up hitting each other and robin went to help ember and Cyborg helped me" Starfire said slightly sadly, she like robin more then she should and she new it.

"Starfire don't worry robin doesn't feel that way towards her, he properly went to her because he was closer or maybe because Cyborg was already heading for you" raven said though robin always helped Starfire maybe it's because ember isn't part of the team she was just helping.

"I no and I feel bad because I am the jealous, I am just being stupid yes, I am happy now thank you for this talk raven" Starfire said slightly happier.

"Starfire everyone gets jealous and you're not stupid, so don't say that but trust me there is nothing between them but friendship" raven said gave Starfire a pat on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the room.

Down stairs in the lounge robin was discussing with the others about what slade had said. Everyone was present except raven, Starfire and ember.

"Dude should we tell her I mean it's his fault she's here" beast boy said and the others nodded in agreement.

"we will tell her but not right now we need to figure out what's he's planning and keep her away from him, i mean who knows how she will react" robin said.

"well she does need to know who he is, she doesn't even no the guy what if he just came and asked her to join him she doesn't no if he is a friend or an enemy" speedy said also getting a few nods.

"Ok we'll tell her lets just hope that this is the right thing to do" robin said just as raven walked in.

"What's the right thing to do?" she asked in her normal monotone voice.

"Slade's back it's his fault embers stuck up here" robin explained and raven nodded in understanding before going and sitting down with her heavy book.

"Well I'm going to go and tell her now" robin said getting up and leaving the room.

"Well I wanna play game station who's up for a game?" beast boy said jumping onto the sofa with the other guys following.

Upstairs Starfire had decided to go back to her room and get herself cleaned up and join the others on the way she bumped into robin that seemed like he was in a bit of a rush.

"Greetings friend" Starfire said and robin walked past her.

"Cant talk right now" robin said and carried on walking. Starfire felt a little hurt robin always had time to talk to her but she did as raven said and ignored it and carried on for her room.

When she got to her room she took a shower, put on a fresh uniform and bandaged her leg again. She looked at her self in the mirror even though she had washed her hair some of the bottoms were still burnt. Starfire sighed and went in search of some scissors.

Starfire went down to the lounge; she got quiet a few looks when she walked in.

"Hey Starfire are you ok?" bumble bee asked getting up and walking over to her.

"Yes friend I am fine now thank you, I am just on the search for the sharp things that cut stuff" Starfire said getting a confused look from bumble bee.

"She means scissors" raven said looking up from her book.

"Um yes the scissors" Starfire said with a giggle.

"What do you need scissors for little lady?" Cyborg asked getting up and walking over to stand beside bumble bee.

"Um my hair" Starfire said nervously pulling on the end of her hair.

"Do you want a hand with that?" bumble bee asked with a smile.

"Oh yes please friend that would be most helpful" Starfire said clasping her hands and smiling.

"Ok well let's get this over with" bumble bee said grabbing some scissors and leading Starfire out of the room.

Ember was sat on her bed a flame on the tip of her finger when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said looking at the door to see robin enter.

"Can I help you?" she said the flame disappearing and her legs moving so they were hanging off the edge of her bed.

"Yes I think its best that we let you no this now" robin said taking a seat beside ember his face serious.

"No what?" ember asked confused.

"Well you no we are heroes and everything well we have one main enemy in particular, he is evil and doesn't care about anyone but his self and no matter how many times we get rid of him he always comes back. His name his slade and we had a transmission from him earlier" robin said trying to explain who he is.

"And why are you telling me this, what did he say?" ember said getting anxious.

"It's his fault your here, he had a device planted under the ground and you must've activated it and now he's after you" robin said his face still stern.

"It's his fault I'm away from my family and they have no idea were I am or if I'm even alive!" ember said growing angry her eyes shining.

"Yes and we will bring him down and make him pay and get you home don't worry" robin said trying to calm her down.

"is that all he thinks about himself, did he even consider a way to get me home, what if I'm stuck up here, what if I cant get home?" ember rushed out growing more angry and sad.

"you are going to get home we will find a way now calm down we'll catch him before he gets you" robin said putting a hand on her shoulder but immediately taking it off because it was burning hot.

"They all properly think I'm dead! They have no idea that this land even exists! And he will pay more then he expects!" ember hissed steam coming off her body. Robin quickly jumped up from the bed as it caught fire.

"Calm down ember you have to relax or your going to hurt someone" robin said trying to calm her down as best he could. He could only just make her out in the body of flames surrounding her.

Robin got out his communicator.

"Guys get to embers room now we need to calm her down and put out the fire come now" robin shouted down the communicator and the fire spread. He covered his nose and mouth, so the smoke didn't choke him as the other titans came rushing through the door.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I told her" robin said as aqua lad formed a wave to put the flames out.

"Friend you must calm down" Starfire said starting to fly towards her but was stopped by robin grabbing her foot.

"No star you'll get burned" robin said and Starfire floated back down. Raven had now put a shield around them to protect them from the flames.

Aqua lad crashed the wave down on the flames being careful not to hit ember.

Raven let her shield down, there was a lot of smoke and in the middle sat ember tears dripping down her face. The titans immediately ran over to her.

"I ii m sorry" ember sobbed covering her face in shame.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" robin said rubbing her shoulder.

"Um not trying to be rude but please may I be alone?" ember asked looking up through her wet eyelashes.

"Of course come on guys" robin said walking out the room with the others following.

"Oh Starfire" ember quickly said.

"Yes friend?" Starfire turned around with a warm smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything, and that I'm really sorry for burning you" ember said her eyes sad.

"It is fine friend and ember it was not your fault I am also sorry for hurting you" Starfire said sadly.

"I just wanted to thank you if it wasn't for you I would have properly been in jail right now, you have been so nice to me here" ember said with a small smile.

"My friends were nice to me when I first came here even though I destroyed most of there city by accident, every body has a reason and thank you for being a most wonderful friend" Starfire said before walking out of the room.

Ember got out a paper and a pen scribbled a note and left it on her burnt bed before flying to the window. Her face showed guilt.

"I'm sorry but I have to find him, I have to find the man that took me away" she whispered before flying out of the window.

* * *

well there you have it the next chapter i will try and get the next one up as quickly as possible, i hope that you enjoyed it and ill try and make the next chapter more exciting lol. well please review thnk you for reading :D

starlight3395


	8. Chapter 8

well heres the next chapter hehe :)

* * *

chapter8

Robin awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, he sloppily slammed his hand down on it and lazily pulled himself out of bed and went to take a shower. He got dressed and jelled his hair into his normal style before making his way down stairs.

He got downstairs to see Cyborg and bumble bee sat together on the sofa and raven sat in the corner of the room reading.

"Hey guys" robin said smiling. He also noticed bumble bee and Cyborg move away from each other slightly both little pink. Robin smirked.

"Morning robin" Cyborg said, bumble bee smiled and raven nodded her head.

"I see everybody seems to be enjoying there morning" robin said still smirking; bumble bee went a little redder.

"Um sure did you want something robin?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no don't let me get in the way of anything, you two carry on" robin said raising his arms as if surrendering and slowly walking backwards smile on his face.

"Robin shut up and go away" bumble bee said getting annoyed. Robin smiled before walking way to fix his breakfast.

It wasn't long before just about all of the titans were in the lounge talking and having breakfast. Beast boy was trying to persuade raven to play some game station, which was creating some entertainment for speedy, aqua lad, Cyborg and bumble bee.

"Come on raven please it will be fun" beast boy begged.

"No" raven said not even looking up.

"Fine but say no to these eyes" beast boy said before turning into a cute kitten, and rubbing his head against raven's ankle. Raven looked up and straight into beast boy's kitten eyes.

"No" she said the same as before and the other titans laughed silently.

"What! That always works on Starfire, please raven you no you want to" east boy carried on begging.

"No I don't want to so shut up and leave me alone" raven said trying not to get annoyed and concentrating on her book.

"Please raven you haven't even tried you might like it" beast boy said holding his hands together and whining.

"ill try game station when you try and read a book, you never no you might like I no I sure would, it might actually make you shut up" raven said closing her book and getting up to walk to a quieter part of the room.

"Raven that aint fair you no ill never read a book" beast boy whined in defeat.

"And you no ill never play on that stupid thing so leave me alone" raven said trying to read her book again. Beast boy sighed in defeat and walked over to the laughing titans.

In the kitchen robin had cooked pancakes and had served some for himself and Starfire who was now sat at the table. Starfire's pancakes covered in mustard.

"Friend have you seen friend ember on this glorious morning?" Starfire asked shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Come to think of it I haven't maybe she still in bed" robin said not sure.

"Well I am going to go and make sure she is ok I will be back shortly" she said before robin could stop her she flew out of the room and robin sighed.

Starfire was outside embers room in no time and knocked on the door.

"Hello friend it is I Starfire" Starfire said but there was no answer. She knocked again.

"Ember, friend are you awake? Your friends are waiting for you" Starfire said but there was still no answer there was not a noise in the room.

"Ember? Ember! I am coming in if you do not answer" Starfire half shouted through the door but there was still no answer. Starfire was beginning to get worried. She typed in the code and the door swished open. She walked in.

"Hello?" Starfire asked the room empty. She gasped when she seen the open window and flew over and looked out she turned around then noticed the piece of paper fluttering on the bed from the breeze.

She slowly flew over hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She looked at the paper that was folded in half. On the top it said titans. Starfire grabbed the paper and flew as fast as she could downstairs.

She went through the door as fast as she could which caused most of the titans except the ones on the game station to turn around. Her face was sad and worried.

"Starfire what's wrong?" bumble bee asked. Starfire hung her head her hair covering it and shook it.

"Oh it is the most terrible news, I went in embers room and it was empty except for this which I found on her bed" Starfire said holding up the note.

Robin ran over and took the note out of her hand he opened it and read it.

"_Dear titans,_

_I am sorry I have left without telling you but I must find this man slade and make him pay by myself. I don't want to hurt any one any more then i have and this is the only way i no you wont be hurt. I am also going to hopefully find his device and get myself home. Thank you again for looking after me but sometimes people have to help and look after themselves which is what I have to do now, again im sorry I hope you can forgive me, i will miss you all, love ember."_

All the titans were silent. Until the computer beeped letting them no some one was trying to contact them.

Robin went over to the computer and hit the button. Mas y menos's faces appeared on the screen.

"I don't think its working maybe we should..." menos started (in Spanish obviously) but stopped when he seen the titans faces.

"Hey guys can we help you?" bumble bee asked and robin activated the voice translation so they could understand them.

"We just wanted to let you no that there is no trouble, we took them down and they are in jail now is there anything else you want us to do bumble bee?" mas asked and the computer translated it to English. Bumble bee was about to speak but robin cut in.

"Actually guys we could use your help back here get here as fast as you can" robin said and the two twins saluted.

"Yes sir" they said before the screen went black about 5 minutes later the twins joined them.

"Ok guys we have to find ember. By her going to him, she is making his job easier we have to find her and bring her back here. Speedy you had towards the city centre and look around there, aqua lad and mas y menos search each side of the city, raven and beast boy you head west towards the very edge of the city, Cyborg and bumble bee go in the t car and drive around the edge of the east side of the city, me and Starfire will go to different old hide outs of slade, now titans go" robin comanded.

Cyborg and bumble bee gave aqua lad, speedy and mas y menos a lift to the edge of town before driving off to the outliers of the city. Raven teleported her and beast boy over to the west side of the city before they went there separate ways, robin went on his r cycle and to one of Slades abandoned warehouses on the edge of the city and Starfire went to an abandoned warehouse closer to the city.

Speedy was walking through the tone looking in shops and looking at anything orange, he was walking past a shop when in the reflection he saw a glimpse of orange hair run down an ally way. He turned around and seen a shadow move.

He ran down the ally way but it was empty, he started walking again looking around.

"Hello? Ember? Are you there?" he asked before something came out of the shadow and kicked him in the face.

Mas y menos were running around just outside of town until a rocket fired at them from no were causing then to loose there hold on each other and fall away from each other.

Aqua lad was on the other side at the edge of the city walking through back allies when he also seen orangey hair; he went around the corner to see a fat man with orange hair.

"Looking for me" the guy said before some old broken televisions went after him.

Raven and beast boy had gone separate ways. Beast boy was in cheetah form and was running along a stretch of grass until he ran into something like a rock. He fell backwards and turned back into his normal form before looking up at the giant in front of him.

Raven on the other hand was levitating in the air looking around that is until something hit her in the back.

Bumble bee and Cyborg were driving around in the t car, bumble bee was looking at a map which showed the other titans locations and were about they were and Cyborg was obviously driving.

"Um Cyborg what's that?" bumble bee asked pointing to something that looked like electricity in the road.

"Oh please don't tell me it's what I think it is" Cyborg replied.

Robin parked his r cycle outside the abandoned warehouse he walked over and kicked in the door.

"Anyone here?" robin asked in the silent room. He walked further in, everything was covered in dust with and eerily light coming in through a broken window.

Robin was at the back of the warehouse when the door slammed shut.

Starfire compared to robin entered the warehouse she was at with caution she peered in through a broken window before flying through it. Nearly everything was covered in cloths and a lot of the windows were patched up.

She lit a starbolt on her hand and turned around in a circle having a look.

"Hello? Friend are you here? Is there any one there?" Starfire questioned before something came out of no where and grabbed her.

Ember was walking through a forest when she seen a little sort of house, she walked over and opened the door. She didn't care if there was anyone there she was ready.

What was inside shocked her though. The wall in front of her was covered in loads of TV screens each held an image of a different titan in a different location, each was being attacked. It didn't take long before she realised that, that was happening at that moment.

"No" she whispered to herself just as the door banged shut. Ember turned around but there was no one there but when she turned around it was no longer videos of her friends on the screens but each screen filled up by the same face. Slades face.

* * *

well i hope that you liked that i am going to start writing the next chapter now actally lol well please review and tell me what you think thanx

starlight3395


	9. Chapter 9

well here you have it the next chapter :D finally :P lol its mainly just the encounters with same bb/rae and how the other titans act around each other well some of them lol :P anyway please tell me what you think of my fight scenes i found it quiet difficult to write to you no make it seem sort of real lol but this story needs some action lol :P well i hope you enjoy :D warning this chapter is very long (for me) hehe

* * *

chapter 9

Speedy got up and looked around all he seen was a shadow run down an ally, he followed it but when he got round the corner no one was there. He carried on running down allies until he spotted something and went to look.

* * *

Mas y menos looked at each other as another rocket exploded near them keeping them apart.

"Not so tough when you ain't together are ya" gizmo asked appearing on his four legged gadget before letting off another rocket, which caused a load of smoke to rise.

"Mas where are you I can't see?" menos asked (in Spanish duh lol) walking around with his hands out in front of him.

"How am I supposed to no I can't see either" mas replied both of the twins were wandering around in circles right next to each other.

"Mas you sound close follow my voice can you hear it properly?" menos shouted before continuing to walk.

"How can I not hear you, you have such a big mouth" mas answered before walking towards his brothers voice.

"Well you do to so you can't say much now find me so we can beat this geek" menos answered before they both walked into each other.

"Found you!" they both shouted at the same time.

"No I found you!" they said again at the same time.

"Oh who cares lets so beat this loser" mas said before menos jumped on his shoulders and they ran out of the smoke.

"Ggr where are those rats now" gizmo complained looking into the smoke before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see mas y menos staring innocently up at him.

"ahhh where did you nut brains come from?" he asked before mas y menos disappeared he seen blurs around him before mas y menos were stood in front of him smiling.

"What you smiling at?" he asked before his gadget legs fell apart underneath him and him fell to the floor. Leaving mas y menos to high five.

* * *

Aqua lad was looking at the TV's coming towards him and looked up at the fat ginger man.

"Actually I wasn't looking for you I was looking for a girl about this height with long orangy hair you seen her" aqua lad asked demonstrating with his hands as well as backing away from the TV's.

"Yeh she's... Hey! You can't trick me! Attack!" control freak commanded before running off. Aqua lad found some water in a pipe under the ground he summoned it and sprayed it over the TV's which crackled with electricity.

Aqua lad looked around but there was no sign of control freak any where.

"Um hello?" he asked before he heard a voice behind him.

"Aqua lad what are you doing here?" speedy asked walking out of the back ally, aqua lad span around to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing aren't you supposed to be in town searching?" aqua lad asked crossing his arms.

"well at least I was searching I wasn't just stood there and I was following some one who attacked me and it led me here fish brains" speedy replied catching his reflection in a piece of broken mirror on the ground and started fixing his hair.

"Hey I wasn't doing nothing I was fighting them but I beat them" aqua lad said turning to the TV's that where stood there live wires with electricity crackling around them. Speedy looked over at them.

"They don't look very beat to me" he said with a smirk before they heard a laugh.

"Ha-ha you idiot you really thought I'd make it that easy for you water makes it worse" control freak said learning against a wall.

"Hey you're the dude I was following" speedy said.

"You're not very bright are you?" control freak asked and started laughing and speedy frowned before pulling out his bows and arrows. Aqua lad was already trying to stop the TV's by kicking them. He leaped away and started hopping holding his foot.

"Um I don't think that's working" speedy said with a smirk on his face before firing two arrows one at each TV. The arrows had boxing cloves on the ends and went straight through the TV's and into control freak who was knocked out.

"You could've done that earlier before I damaged my foot" aqua lad complained and speedy just laughed.

"Lets get on with our search" aqua lad said before they both ran off down another ally.

* * *

Beast boy looked up at the giant in front of him, it had just started raining and was quiet dark from all the clouds.

"Um dude can I help you I'm sorta in a rush" beast boy said before mammoth punched him and sent beast boy flying.

"this is for earlier" mammoth bellowed before running forward to punch beast boy who rolled out of the way before turning into a t rex. Thunder echoed in the distance and a flash of lightning lit up the surrounding area.

Beast boy ran at mammoth and head butted him back with his head before turning back to normal.

"Dude just hurry up and be defeated I'm trying to find some one here!" beast boy complained waving his arms around aggravating mammoth more.

"GRR" mammoth roared and punched beast boy again before he could react. Beast boy landed with a thump his side hurt but he couldn't give up, he changed into a cheetah ran up to mammoth at a great speed leaped and changed in to elephant before he hit him. Mammoth went flying through a fence and into a rock he got up and rubbed his head before charging at elephant beast boy.

He picked beast boy up above his head still in elephant form, beast boy quickly changed back to normal as the giant threw him. He changed into an eagle and flew towards mammoth before changing back to normal and kicking him the face. Mammoth exhausted collapsed.

Beast boy quickly ran off in raven's direction to make sure she wasn't in trouble.

* * *

Raven fell to the floor with a thud and to make it worse it started raining. She got up and looked up in the sky to see who hit her.

"This day just couldn't get any worse" she sighed walking before she heard the grumble of thunder and the flicker of lightning.

"I just had to say it didn't I?" raven said getting soaked before she was hit from behind again, falling in to the mud this time.

"well don't worry I'm hear to brighten up your day" jinx said walking in front of her, her hair also wet with an evil smirk on her face. Raven jumped up from the ground and got into a fighting stance.

"I thought I took care of you already" raven grumbled.

"Well obviously you didn't" jinx said firing a load of hexes at raven. Raven created a black flying disk and jumped onto it just as the hexes flew under her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" raven shouted over the roar of the thunder and the flashes of the lightning and pulled a near by tree out of the ground and swung it around like a base ball bat, but jinx kept dodging, raven went to hit it one way and when jinx jumped the other raven quickly launched it.

It collided with jinx and sent her flying into the muddy ground, raven still stood on her black flying disk flew over, her hand glowing back ready to finish her if the tree hadn't. What raven didn't expect was for someone to jump on her back knocking her off her disk sending her falling into the mud.

Jinx pinned ravens arms to the floor with one hand before punching her in the face. Raven got both of her feet together and kicked jinx with all her force away from her. She jumped up from the ground.

"Why wont you go down already you stupid witch" jinx growled in frustration and fired a load of hexes at raven who put up a shield to protect herself. She then blew the shield out and sent jinx into a near by fence.

Raven then fired a beam at her but jinx flipped out the way and proceeded to try and kick and punch raven, who blocked her attacks with a black shield. Both girls where getting really frustrated now and raven was trying to keep her emotions in control, which distracted her and she ended up being kicked in the stomach by jinx.

"What's wrong witch? Am I making you angry oh yeh I forgot you have no emotions do you?" jinx said taunting her as raven got off the floor and charged towards her trying to ignore her.

"What's wrong witch getting frustrated are we? You no you should just put everyone out of there misery and leave, I don't see how any one can get on with and evil emotionless witch" jinx said avoiding another one of ravens punches. Raven grunted as she got punched again but didn't go down she was too angry.

"What's wrong have I hit a nerve, I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings I didn't realize you had any. I just thought you were an emotionless witch, I bet that's why your friends try and keep away from you, your no fun to be around always acting like a cow to everyone, especially that beast boy its a wonder he hasn't told you to get lost yet, no wonder your always on your own, you should just do them a favour and leave" jinx said with a laugh, raven couldn't take it anymore her emotions were already way out of control.

Ravens eyes turned red and instead of two she had four eyes, she grew in height so she was three times taller then jinx, black tentacles coming out around her. Jinx took a step back.

"YOU DONT NO ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FRIENDS SO KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING TO ME! YOU NO NOTHING YOU DUMB WITCH, YOU WANT TO SEE EMOTION WELL HERE YOU HAVE IT! WHATS THE MATTER AFRAID OF THE DARK WELL YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT!" raven shouted in a deeper menacingly voice and jinx who was trying to escape with her life.

Beast boy ran as fast as he could he stopped on top of a hill and looked down, what he seen was not good, raven lost control of her emotions and jinx running away, the rain still pouring down and a flash of lightning brightening everything up, beast boy ran down the hill as fast as he could sweat and rain covering his hair and face.

One of ravens many tentacles grabbed hold of jinx's waist and was pulling her towards raven. Jinx was dragging her fingers through the mud trying to catch hold of something to keep herself away from raven.

More tentacles started to grab hold of jinx and pull her, jinx dug her feet and hands into the floor and managed to stop her self being pulled forward just as beast boy ran down into the scene.

"What did you say to her?" beast boy screeched at jinx before running in front of raven.

"Raven its me look at me! Its beast boy, calm down please you have to calm down your going to hurt someone else" ravens gaze went to him she stared long and heavy at him.

"Raven I'm your friend you have to calm down, meditate get your emotions under control please raven" beast boy pleaded looking concerned up at her. Raven heard beast boy and struggled to get hold of her emotions she didn't want to hurt him.

"MOVE OR YOU'LL GET HURT AHH I CANT!" raven screech lifting jinx into the air and then to then throw her.

"I'm not moving anywhere you can do it raven please try harder!" beast boy shouted up to her lightning lighting up his concerned face. Raven struggled but then managed to get a hold of them again, she fell to the floor and beast boy caught her.

"Raven are you ok, I knew you could do it" he whispered to her. She stood up from him and quickly pulled her hood up which had fallen down she turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the silent tears falling down her face even though the rain helped disguise it she didn't want him to see.

"I'm sorry" she said, but felt arms turn her around and she was facing beast boy.

"Raven are you... crying?" he asked looking her in the eye even though she tried to avoid it.

"No I'm not weak I don't cry" she said in her monotone.

"Raven crying isn't weak and I can tell your crying so don't lie to me" beast boy said concerned.

"So what if I am crying no one cares everyone thinks I'm emotionless cranky witch anyway" she said trying to turn away.

"Well I don't and neither do the others we would never think that raven now tell me what's wrong?" beast boy asked gently actually serious for once in his life and raven noticed.

"I just couldn't control my self, and I let her get to me, I'm sorry" raven said and stopped crying, beast boy pulled her into a hug which shocked her but she didn't pull away.

"Don't listen to her she doesn't no anything about you and why are you saying sorry you have nothing to be sorry for" beast boy said hugging her.

"Thank you beast boy" raven said with a smile as they pulled away.

"Anytime raven I'm always here for you, I I mean we are always here for you" he said with a nervous laugh and a growing blush on his face, raven also turned a little pink she heard his mistake.

"But if you ever tell anyone about me crying, it wont be worth you living" raven said seriously glaring at him.

"Hey ok I wont I promise" he said raising his hands and she smiled again.

* * *

Bumble bee and Cyborg had stopped in the car now.

"Sparky what do you hope it isn't?" bumble bee asked as overload stood up.

"That" Cyborg replied.

"And who is that?" bumble bee asked looking at the electric monster as it came towards them.

"Overload, he ain't getting my baby again he can think twice about that" Cyborg bellowed, but the flashing dots on the screen stopped him.

"Sparky what is it?" bumble bee said looking at the map.

"it looks like everyone's been attacked Slades trying to stop us from finding her, oh no if starfire's got cinderblock and plasmas and cinder block were in the same prison that means plasmas is properly some where as well, and we have overload here, contact the others straight away, we have to keep them apart" Cyborg commanded as overload walked past him.

"I'm on it" bumble bee said getting out her communicator. And getting hold of the other titans only some answered though.

"Sparky not everyone's answered" bumble bee said a little concerned as Cyborg drove after overload.

"Who's not answered?" Cyborg commanded seriously.

"raven, but she's with beast boy, speedy but he's with aqua lad, mas y menos are on the same communicator, robin's answered but its not very clear he's still fighting. Starfire hasn't answered at all." bumble bee replied.

"Tell them the situation, ok" Cyborg said worried for Starfire.

"Guys we no you were all attacked Cyborg thinks Slades trying to distract us but we are going to have a bigger distraction apparently soon." Bumble bee said looking at them all robin looked beat up and was attacking the same time he was looking at the screen beast boy and raven were soaking but the others looked fine.

"What do you mean?" robin said quietly.

"Well the main person we needed to tell hasn't answered" bumble bee said.

"Starfire... tell us what it is and ill tell her telepathically" raven said she seemed a little different to bumble bee.

"well we are dealing with overload at the moment and starfire's with cinderblock and cinderblock and plasmas were in the same jail plasmas has most properly escaped to and overload hasn't even attacked us he is heading towards Starfire..." bumble bee was interrupted by raven.

"They are heading for each other to form ternion" raven said and most of the titan's eyes grew wide.

"Yeh we will take down overload but we need to warn Starfire in case plasmas has escaped" bumble bee said.

"ill try and get hold of her but she may be in the middle of a fight I don't want to distract her and risk her getting hurt so ill wait for five minutes if me and beast boy cant get hold of her communicator then I will" raven said.

"Ok guys good luck" bumble bee said before hanging up.

"I've got a plan overloads weakness is water if we can force him into that lake we'll have him" Cyborg said before driving alongside overload and forcing him closer to the water.

"Hey its working he's so concentrated on getting there he aint paying much attention ill try and help" bumble bee said before flying out of the window. He was right beside the water now bumble flew at him and knocked him in. Overload shrieked and shrunk into his chip which bumble bee picked up and then got back into the car.

"Well that wasn't to hard shall we go over and see if Starfire needs help?" bumble bee asked.

"Yeh I think we should" Cyborg replied and they drove off.

* * *

Robin turned around after hearing the door slam. There stood red x.

"Hey how are you?" red x asked taking a step forward, acting like he was an old friend. Robin reached for his Bo staff.

"I'm fine you're self?" robin asked going along with him.

"Oh fine but things have been a little boring but I think this will make up for it" red x said a smirk evident in his voice as he lunged towards robin. Robin pulled out his Bo staff and whacked it on red x's shoulder to push him away from him.

"Your working for him aren't you? Where is he?" robin asked at the same time as throwing punches and kicks.

"Well I work for a lot of guys so you'll have to be more specific" red x said slyly dodging the punches and throwing some of his own.

"don't mess me around you no who I'm on about, slade your just here to distract me arnt you?" robin question getting annoyed he threw a freeze disk and red x's feet became frozen to the floor as robin punched him and kicked him causing him to break free. The x's on red x's sleeves grew longer, he ran towards robin and tried to slash him with his xs.

The x's sliced through the front of robin's uniform cutting his skin underneath, robin hissed and grabbed his Bo staff.

"Aw what's wrong the little birdie cut a cut on his chest?" red x asked mockingly raising his arms above his head ready to slash them down on robin again. Robin lifted his Bo staff and there was a loud clang as the two metals collided.

"Are you going to answer my question?" robin asked through gritted teeth as he blocked the xs from cutting him.

"Well I don't take orders from you and I would say I'm more then a distraction" red x said sarcastically trying to wind robin up.

"I thought you didn't take orders from anyone what happened to being on your own side then?" robin asked blocked another slash that was aimed at his head then sweeping his leg out and tripping red x up.

"money don't come easy for every one you no and this is my way of getting money and I am on my own side I do as I please I'm here because I want to be" red x said no emotion in his voice that time.

Red x rolled out of the way as robin brought his Bo staff down and proceeded to jump up and kick robin in the chest causing him to stumble back. At that moment robins communicator went off, he answered it while dodging red x's attacks.

"Guys we no you were all attacked Cyborg thinks Slades trying to distract us but we are going to have a bigger distraction apparently soon." Bumble bee's voice came through the communicator.

"What do you mean?" robin said quietly even though red x saw he was on his communicator he didn't want him to hear everything.

"Well the main person we needed to tell hasn't answered" bumble bee said.

"Starfire... tell us what it is and ill tell her telepathically" raven said.

"well we are dealing with overload at the moment and starfire's with cinderblock and cinderblock and plasmas were in the same jail plasmas has most properly escaped to and overload hasn't even attacked us he is heading towards Starfire..." bumble bee was interrupted by raven.

"They are heading for each other to form ternion" raven said and most of the titan's eyes grew wide.

"Yeh we will take down overload but we need to warn Starfire in case plasmas has escaped" bumble bee said.

"ill try and get hold of her but she may be in the middle of a fight I don't want to distract her and risk her getting hurt so ill wait for five minutes if me and beast boy cant get hold of her communicator then I will" raven said.

"Ok guys good luck" bumble bee said before hanging up.

Robin looked a little worried at first especially since Starfire hadn't answered but soon got brought out of his thoughts when he got punched in the face.

Robin growled, he pulled out a freeze disk from his belt and hurled it at red x's feet again, he then punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest causing him to fly and hit the wall, due to the wall being old and rotten he ended up going through the wall. Red x got up and walked back over.

"Do you no what bird boy I'm bored of messing with you for now so see ya" red x said before pushing a button on his belt and disappearing. One thought came to robins mind 'I got to find Starfire and make sure she's ok' because he ran out of the warehouse and headed in starfire's direction.

* * *

well there you have it i would have ideally liked to put all of the fight scenes in thisput it was getting very long and i thought id leave you something to wait for lol :P so what has happened to starfire and ember? lol i no and im not telling mwhaaha you will have to wait for the next chapter ;) and i promise as soon as this chapter is up i will start writing the next one and hopefully get it up sometime next week :P well please review this chapter it would be apprieacted (ggrrr cant spell) lol it would help me improve my fight scenes if you did well :P thanks for reading and until next chater bye bye :D

starlight3395


	10. Chapter 10

hey im soooooo sorry for not updating in ages :( i finally hav a fixed laptop but have been busy with exams. anyway here is the awaited chapter and i shall begin the rest right away lol :P plz r&r

* * *

chapter 10

Starfire tried to wriggle her way free of the huge, hard rough hands that were holding her.

"Please, I wish to be let free now" Starfire said trying to get her arms free which were pinned at her sides. Behind her she heard a deep low quiet laugh. Starfire was starting to get frustrated her eyes lit up green and she fired an eye laser at the hands that were holding her. They immediately let go allowing Starfire to fly free.

She turned around and faced her attacker. Cinderblock had recovered and was smiling up at her, Starfire wasted no time before charging towards him bringing her arm back and slamming it down into his chest while flying.

The power caused cinderblock to fall onto his back and skid across the floor, creating a horrible screeching noise which didn't affect Starfire at all she was determined to find her friend and not let anything get in the way of it.

Cinderblock was starting to get up and starfire's hands became enveloped in green, with that she threw starbolt after starbolt at him. A load of smoke covered the warehouse and Starfire dropped her hands her starbolts going out though her eyes still glowing.

She floated slowly down to the floor and started to walk through the smoke; she couldn't see anything and was sure cinderblock had gone down by now until cinderblock swung his arm behind her and into her back causing her to fly into a pile of old boxes.

She quickly got up and looked back into the smoke again but couldn't see anything she lit one of her hands to help her see better in this dull place and cautiously flew forward looking around.

With the help of her starbolt light she could make out the shape of cinderblocks huge body and flew towards him slowly letting her starbolt light go out. When she thought she was close enough she fired an eye beam which hit him straight in the chest.

Cinderblock fell over into a sitting position before Starfire grabbed hold of his leg and with the help of her super strength flung him over her head. When cinderblock hit the ground the room seemed to move for a moment before settling along with most of the dust that was in the air.

Starfire flew over and looked at her enemy on the floor. Thinking that she had defeated him she started to fly away before a hand grabbed her and flung her into a wall. The wood behind her back split with the impact and splintered.

Starfire slowly got back up and noticed that she had dropped her communicator. She went to grab it when she was punched in the back. The force caused her flip over while she was falling and she managed to land on her feet.

She flew towards cinderblock and attempted to kick him but he grabbed her foot. He then flung her into the floor, then into the wall he continued to fling her around each hit bringing more pain to Starfire.

She tried to kick him with her free foot but being flung around constantly made it hard. She looked back at him, he smirked evilly at her. She was determined not to loose, with all her strength she fired an eye beam at his face.

Cinderblock released her feet and brought his hands to his face. Starfire then heard her communicator going of, while cinderblock was distracted she flew off to retrieve it.

Her hand was just about to grab it when she heard cinderblocks heavy footsteps behind her and yet again she was enclosed in his huge hand.

"let me go!" she shouted firing eyebeams at him also with her pinned hands at her side made a huge starbolt that covered her body the heat made cinderblock loosen his grip on her and that was enough to allow her to fly free.

With out hesitation she flew full speed towards his face and punched him continuously, she then grabbed his giant chest flew up into the air with him and then rammed him back down into the floor. Cinderblock was finally defeated.

Starfire got off on the giant's chest and walked over to were she last seen her communicator. When she finally found it she was annoyed to see it broken.

She fell down beside her communicator to get her breath back and decide what to do next. After about a minute she heard a voice in her head.

"Starfire are you ok we couldn't get hold of you?" she heard raven say.

"Yes friend I am fine thank you but my communicator has been destroyed" Starfire replied.

"Starfire have you defeated cinderblock, because Cyborg thought thinks that plasmas, cinderblock and overload where trying to get to each other" raven said even in starfire's head in her usual monotone.

"Yes he is defeated but I still haven't located ember" Starfire said sadly.

"Starfire I think I no where she is you're the closest to her so you'll be able to get there first, she's about five miles north from the warehouse your in, that's all I no, go now Cyborg and bumble bee are almost to the warehouse they'll take care of cinderblock ill tell the other" raven said.

"Ok friend raven thank you I will go and find her now" Starfire said happily that she new where her friend was.

"Starfire be careful, you don't know if slade is with her or not" raven quickly added Starfire could detect slight worry in it.

"do not worry friend I will be I will see you later" Starfire replied before raven left her mind and she took off flying high into the sky in the direction raven told her as fast as she could.

* * *

"I'm guessing that you are slade" ember said staring up at the screens. He laughed a low menacing laugh which echoed around the room.

"A clever one I see" slade said sarcastically and ember shivered slightly at his voice.

"What do you want with me?" she asked looking around the dark room.

"I want you to be my apprentice, that is all" slade said and ember glared back at the screen.

"How did you find me? How did you get me here?" ember asked angrily but also slightly curious.

"Well haven't you got allot of questions? I discovered your people under the ground after my last apprentice caused a volcano. That's when I discovered you with your gift. It wasn't hard to get you up here; you walked straight into my machine that transported you up here, sort of like how a volcano works. To bad you won't be going back isn't it?" slade asked eyeing the girl.

"I will go back! Aren't you going to come and face me already or are you going to sit behind a camera like a coward!" ember hissed becoming frustrated.

"If that is what you really want" slade said and the screens crackled off and the door opened. Ember hesitantly stepped outside and looked around. I figure jumped off the roof and landed in front of her. She took a step back.

"Well here I am "slade said and ember charged to punch him and he dodged. She kept throwing punches and he kept dodging she grew even more frustrated and went to kick him she hit him in the chest but it only knocked him backwards slightly.

Seeing she wasn't strong enough to defeat him with out her powers, ember enveloped her hands in flames and went to punch him again he kept dodging but finally managed to make a hit. The power made slade loose his balance.

"Good move but you need more training" slade said before attempting to punch and kick her. She managed to dodge everyone but panicked when she felt the hut behind her back. He went to punch her but quickly jumped back when she became covered in fire.

She leaped into the air and formed a fire ball which she flung down at him. He barley missed it and the land were it hit became engulfed with flames. Ember let the flames around her body go out and just left flames on her hands and feet.

She landed in front of him breathing heavily.

"You have very good skill, with a little training you will be un beatable" slade said looking at the girl before pulling out his staff. He stepped forward and swung it, ember ducked and sweeped her foot under his. The heat from the flames and the force she used was enough to make him fall.

He flipped back up right before charging for her again. This time he managed to land a hit at her side. Ember fell to the floor and hissed in pain from the force he hit her with. She managed to get back to her feet only to be knocked over again from another blow. Ember went to get up but was kicked back down.

She looked up and seen slade looming over her. He went to hit her with his staff again and she closed her eyes. This time she didn't feel an impact instead she opened her eyes to see Starfire stood beside her. Eyes and hands glowing and slade on the floor getting up outside the hut.

"Are you ok?" Starfire asked looking down at ember who was breathing heavily, she nodded and Starfire turned her focus back to slade who was charging towards her.

"Starfire why did you have to interrupt when things were getting interesting" he asked taking a swing at her with his staff which she easily evaded.

"Don't hurt my friend!" she said throwing a punch so powerful he flew back into the hut. He went to get up but Starfire fired an eyebeam. she went to help ember up when she was punched from behind, she got back up to see slade about to strike ember and flew at him top speed and punched him before throwing starbolts at him.

* * *

hey well there you have it, did slade last through starfires attack find out in the next chapter hehe :D anyway well i hope you enjoyed it i will try and get the next chapter up as fast as i can so sorry it took me this long any way please review hehe

starlight3395


	11. Chapter 11

hello :) i no i no dont be mad! i took forever to update and im sorry, ive just had loads of work and i kept getting other good story ideas and for a while i didnt no how to continue this story but i finally did it :D well any way since it took a while to write i hope you enjoy ;)

disclaimer- i dont own teen titans :P

* * *

**chapter 11**

"Ember are you unharmed?" starfire asked kneeling down beside her friend who managed to sit up.

"yeah I'm fine" ember said rubbing her head and looking into the smoke from starfires starbolts trying to see if slade had been defeated or not.

Starfire was starting to help ember up when an arm locked around her neck pulling her away from the injured girl.

"starfire!" ember said in a panic, starfire started pulling on the arm trying to get it away from her neck. Slade looked down at starfire.

"if you had just agreed to come with me no one would be getting hurt" slade said putting pressure on starfires neck who started struggling more.

"let her go!" ember shouted getting onto her feet shakily. Starfire managed to get free after kicking slade in the shin hard and slipping out of his arms which loosened from the pain in his shin she then quickly turned around and landed another kick in his chest.

Starfire stood in front of ember defensively.

"you shall not harm my friend!" starfire said forcefully. Her eyes ablaze.

"why would i hurt someone i want, if i harm her then she may not be able to work for me silly girl" slade said mockingly at starfire who growled in frustration.

"well you will not get her then" starfire tried to say back mockingly, slade only laughed.

"now enough playing i didn't come here to play" slade said walking tauntingly towards starfire who was now floating slightly above the ground starbolts in hand.

"i am not here to play the games either" starfire replied tilting her head to the side menacingly. Slade charged towards starfire who floated to the side out of his reach before sending a kick at him. Slade managed to dodge and threw a punch at starfire which she quickly dodged also.

Ember sat off at the side watching as her closest friend here fought for her.

Slade got out his bo staff and began to swing it around before trying to hit starfire with it. She just simply floated side to side to dodge the hits what she wasn't expecting though was slade to kick her, to busy dodging the staff she didn't see slade lift his foot and when she did it was to late. Slade landed a powerful kick to her stomach causing her to fall backwards onto the floor, she glared up at him for a moment ignoring the pain before shooting up into the sky.

Slade looked up but couldn't see her so turned his head to look at ember who was now standing with the assistance of a tree. Slade looked back up at the sky to see if he could see the red haired alien before turning back to ember and walking towards her.

"seems shes so absorbed in the fight with me she forgot what she was here to do" slade said walking towards ember, all ember did was smirk.

"you know you should give her more credit, she isn't as dumb as you make her out to be she's much stronger and clever then that" ember said, the smirk on her face turning into a grin.

"and how would you know that, you barely know her" slade replied a smirk evident in his voice.

"because unlike you i pay attention to where the person I'm fighting is at all times and what they are doing, maybe you should try it sometime slade" ember said back cockily and looked to the forest to the side of her. Slade followed where she was looking just in time to see a green blur coming straight at him at a very high speed.

Starfire rammed into slade grabbing him by the material near his neck and continued flying, she looked down at him her glowing green eyes looking into his eye as she gave him a smirk.

"hello again" she said as she raised one of her arms, fist covered in green before punching him in the cheek and releasing him. The force from the punch and the speed that she was flying at sent slade flying. He crashed into a tree and the force caused the tree to crack and fall.

Starfire stared ahead until she seen an unmoving slade lying on top of the tree and flew over to ember a smile on her face.

"that was awesome starfire thank you" ember said giving her friend a hug.

"oh thank you! You are most welcome" starfire said happily before looking at ember. She was barely standing up right.

"are you ok friend ember?" starfire asked concerned tilting her head to the side.

"yes i guess, just a little tired and beat up, im not really used to this" ember replied with a shaky laugh.

"i will try and contact raven" starfire replied before closing her eyes and freeing her mind of thoughts like raven had showed her to do.

"raven? Raven can you here me?" starfire asked in her mind and waited.

"yes starfire i can hear you, are you guys ok?" starfire heard raven say in her mind.

"yes, though ember is a little as she says beat up where abouts is everyone?" starfire asked opening her eyes and smiling at ember who was quietly watching her.

"bumble bee and Cyborg are taking care of cinderblock, speedy, aqua lad and mas and menos are still in town, me and beast boy are on our way to them and robin is heading towards you guys he should be there soon" raven replied.

"ok thank you friend raven, i will bring ember back the way i came and hopefully we shall meet frien..." starfire started but was cut off when she was hit across her back by a bo staff she fell to the floor infront of ember who looked at her panicked.

"starfire? Starfire!" starfire heard raven say in her head but lost her concentration and couldn't reply.

"did you really think i could be defeated so easily, silly girl i thought you would've known that by now" slade said with a cackle walking towards starfire who was getting to her feet.

"get away from her!" ember screamed her eyes glowing orange and she became once again engulfed with flames. She ran towards slade and attempted to punch him but he kept dodging.

"stay still! You coward!" ember shouted frustrated and angry as she used her last burst of energy. Slade simply just laughed while dodging.

"is that all you've got, your too slow you'll never land anything if you move that slowly" slade said laughing. Ember screamed with frustration and carried on trying to punch him still covered with flames.

"thats it your going down!" ember screamed jumping into the air and creating the biggest fire ball ever which was twice as big as her and throwing it towards slade with all her force. The impact on the ground caused fire and smoke to fly high into the sky over the trees.

* * *

Robin ran silently through the forest in the direction he thought was starfire.

'i hope there both ok, i hope i make it in time, i dont no what ill do if either of them get hurt' robin thought but stopped in his tracks when he heard what sounded like an explosion, he looked up to see a pillar of smoke and flames in the air.

'seems im going the right way, i just hope that was a good thing and not a bad' robin thought and took off running in that direction again.

"robin? Can you hear me" robin heard ravens voice in his head but carried on running.

"yeah, whats going on is everything ok?" robin asked back slightly panicked.

"starfire got hold of me not even about two minutes ago saying how she got ember and that she was on her way to meet you when she cut off half way through a sentence, i think something's wrong" raven replied and robin sped up.

"yeah i think so to, there was just an explosion and it was defiantly ember, i didn't think she could make a fire that big" robin replied gritting his teeth and willing himself to go faster.

"then something must be wrong, when i was talking to starfire i got the idea that ember could barely stand, and now she's fighting... robin i think you should hurry, is there any orders for us we've just reached the others" raven replied and she sounded slightly worried making robin push himself to his limits.

* * *

"yeah head back to the tower and just monitor the situation, if i need help ill call for you" robin replied before concentrating on where he was running again.

Ember floated back down to the ground and landed on her knees breathing heavily, she looked up but all she could see was smoke and fire, she hung her head back down again and closed her eyes trying to get her breath back. That didn't happen though when she felt a hand wrap around her neck from the back and lift her into the air so she was hanging.

Her hands flew to her neck to try and get the hand off.

"so much power, but you need a little more practise on your aiming" slade said with a little laugh "so your going to be my apprentice one way or another silly little girl you cant escape, so you can either come with me by choice or ill have to take you by force...whats it going to be?" slade asked holding her against him now.

Ember turned her head slightly to the side so she could see part of his mask.

"i will never be your apprentice. Never!" she spat at him, he simply gave a short laugh before he sighed.

"thats a shame, i didn't really want to hurt you but i guess i have no choice" slade said before lifting her in the air by her neck again. She clawed at his fingers but it made no difference, slade threw her, she hit the floor and rolled a couple times before she came to a stop.

Gasping from pain and loss of breath she lifted a shaky hand and put it on the floor struggling to lift herself up when a foot collided with her chest knocking her further back. Tears rolled from her eyes as she struggled to breath from being winded, she looked up and glared at slade as he walked towards her not having enough energy to do anything else. Slade lifted his foot for the finishing blow when he was suddenly lifted from the floor by his neck.

"how do you like being held by the neck hhmmm" starfire asked floating slightly off the floor, one hand clenched in anger at her side the other locked firmly at slades neck. She threw him just like he had ember and rushed to embers side.

"friend!" starfire exclaimed when seeing her.

"starfire i'll be fine just deal with slade" ember said and starfire gave a determined nod before standing up and turning around.

"my my i thought i dealt with you already" slade said walking forward and starfire copied.

"i do not go down that easily" starfire replied hands now glowing green.

"oh well you'll go down this time" slade said running for her. She flew over his head and kicked him in the back making him stumble. He turned around and punched her in the face causing her to fall from where she was floating and land on her feet.

Starfire growled and fired an eye beam at him which he barely dodged, she then jumped into the air and fired a barrage of starbolts at him, what she didn't expect was for him to jump out threw the dust cloud where the starbolts had hit and grab her. They both fell back to the ground starfire hitting first. She moaned but stood up and got back into a fitting stance to be kicked down from behind.

She was starting to get tired, she went to get back up when a foot stepped on her back and pushed her back down.

"why bother getting back up when your just going to fall back down" slade said putting more pressure on her back. Starfire ground her teeth together and put her hands on the floor ready to push herself back up when slade grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind her back.

"stop struggling it will only make it worse for you" he said pulling her arm and pushing down on her back more, starfire screamed in pain, enemies didn't normally restrict her like this and it hurt her physically and mentally, knowing that she couldn't get out of it.

The pressure from her arm and back was suddenly realised and a distressed looking robin was by her side.

"star are you ok?" robin panicked she gave him a weak smile and started to get up.

"i will be fine friend, thank you for helping me" starfire replied incredibly happy to see him, he smiled back at her and she walked over to ember who was now sitting up.

"star you take care of ember ill take care of slade" robin said and starfire nodded.

"so you finally decided to show up then" slade said getting up off the ground where he was kicked to.

"how dare you hurt them you will pay!" robin shouted running towards slade bo staff in hand and attempted to jab him with it.

"why are you so angry robin? Did i do something to upset you?" slade asked side stepping to avoid the bo staff, robin just growled.

"so these two girls are important to you?" slade asked bringing out his own bo staff and managing to hit robin with it.

"of course they are! What a stupid question" robin said through clenched teeth trying to land a hit on slade, slade jumped in the air to hit robin from above and robin swiped his staff side words to push slade away.

"so whose the most important out of them hhmmm?" slade asked and robin glared.

"ok let me re word that, say they where both in danger and you could only save one who would you save?" slade asked grinning evilly inside his mask.

"what are you going on about?" robin shouted trying to hit slade more forcefully.

"maybe if you look behind you, you would understand" slade said stood with his arms crossed. Robin looked over his shoulder and ended up spinning around.

Behind was starfire and ember struggling in the hands of plasmas. Robin jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see slades eye looking down on him.

"so robin which one will you save?"

* * *

hehe cliff hanger who will he choose i dont no! mwhahaha i do really lol :P well i hope you enjoyed this chapter i promise i will not take as long as last time to update but i do have lots of work at the moment and my other storys but i shall try my best hehe :D anyway please review it makes me happy when i get reviews lol :P any way until next time see ya :D

starlight3395


	12. Chapter 12

i no i no its been forever im very sorry :/ this chapter isnt as long as it was going to be so ill have to add the rest in the next chapter but anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter its not my best but oh well

* * *

chapter 12

Robin looked up in disbelief as both ember and Starfire where being held by plasmas, ember was scowling but that was it and Starfire was struggling but not succeeding to break free. A silence spread out and robin felt Slades eye drilling into him, he had to make a choice soon or he'd probably loose both. Robin ground his teeth and looked up into starfire's eyes, she continued to struggle and gave him a determined expression but robin could also see how helpless she felt behind that. He then looked at ember whose eyes where half closed and her teeth ground together. Robin clenched his fists and prepared to attack slade but the tightening of Slades hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"if you attack me, those two will be in even more trouble, if you don't choose soon robin you wont get either, your lucky I'm a nice guy" slade said.

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath shaking Slades hand off his shoulder, he had forgotten about it until that point.

"So have you made a decision?" slade asked a hint of amusement in his voice, robin growled and looked up at Starfire, a helpless expression on his face.

"Yes, ill take ember" robin said with no emotion in his voice.

"Very well" slade said as plasmas let go of ember who fell to the floor and struggled to get up, robin ran to her side and helped her up.

"Well robin good bye for now, better say good bye to your little girlfriend to" slade said and smoke covered the area when it cleared slade, plasmas and Starfire where gone, robin looked up with no expression until he heard a groan from the girl he was holding up.

"Hold on ember, we'll be back at the tower in no time and then we will fix you up" robin said as he picked up the now unconscious girl and made his way back to the r cycle. 'Starfire please be safe' he thought as he ran through the forest.

* * *

"What's taking them so long, I don't like sitting here not knowing what's happening" speedy complained as he carried on pacing, the rest of the titans where sat around in silence waiting for anything to give news on what was happening. Cyborg stood by the window, bumble bee by his side looking out for any sign of them.

In the distance Cyborg made out the shape of a bike coming towards the tower and turned around.

"Guys they're on there way here lets go and wait for them in the garage" Cyborg said and almost everyone was out the door and waiting impatiently in the garage. Then the r cycle finally came in everyone quickly ran over.

"Did everything go ok?" Cyborg asked as he stood at the front of the group in front of the r cycle. Robin took off his helmet no expression on his face and picked ember up off his bike.

"Cyborg she needs medical attention now she's been unconscious for a long time, I'm not sure what injuries she's got" robin said.

"I'm on it" Cyborg said as he stepped forward to take ember off of robin before he ran off to the medical room. Robin started walking towards the tower when a question stopped him.

"Hey where's Starfire?" bumble bee asked looking around; this also made the other titans in the garage notice that the alien was absent.

"Yeah where is she I didn't see her come in" aqua lad joined in and everyone was silent, robin started walking again back towards the tower.

"Robin where's Starfire?" speedy asked and everyone looked at is retreating figure.

"Robin? Robin! Where the hell is Starfire?" bumble bee shouted after him and he finally stopped and spun around.

"Slades got her ok? So stop quizzing me and let me get to the evidence room so I can find her!" robin shouted before he turned and started to march up to the tower again before speedy grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"You let slade get her? Why the hell did you do that?" speedy shouted and robin paused turning his head to glare at him.

"It's not like I had a choice!" robin spat.

"There is always a choice robin I can't believe you let him get her! Do you realise what he's probably going to do to her!" speedy shouted taking a swing at robin but his hand stopped just before it hit his face and became enveloped in black.

"Enough!" raven shouted as she walked forward towards speedy and robin, most of the other titans where still to in shock to really realise what was happening.

"Do you really think robin would let slade take Starfire with out having a reason? NO! So back off and let robin find Starfire so he can get her back, he wouldn't let anyone on the team get captured if there was a way of stopping it!" raven shouted at speedy as he dropped his hand to his side but he was still glaring at both of them.

"Do you think really think robin would let any harm come to Starfire or anyone on this team unless there was a good reason! And even if there wasn't do you no what he probably feels like right now knowing Slades got her! NO so just lay off until you no the facts!" raven shouted her eyes turning slightly red as she still hadn't had enough time to meditate since the jinx accident.

Beast boy ran forward and grabbed ravens arm. "I agree with raven, we don't no what happened but we will get her back anyway, getting at robin isn't going too help anything" beast boy said and most people starred at him amazed that he said something that wasn't stupid, if it was under different circumstances someone probably would've taken the Mick.

"Let's go upstairs and robin can explain what happened that way we can all help out" bumble bee said walking up to them. Robin nodded and carried walking up the stairs with the rest of the titans following.

The titans entered the lounge and sat down waiting for robin to explain.

"So what happened?" aqua lad finally said and robin stopped looking out the window and turned around to face them.

A couple of minutes later the room was quiet as everyone let what robin said sink in.

"Why did you choose ember instead of Starfire?" beast boy asked and robin sighed.

"Because ember was injured and Starfire wasn't and because I promised ember I would keep her away from slade, if slade gets hold of her who knows what will happen? Robin sighed wiping his face.

"Robin we will get her back don't worry" raven said.

"I no we will" Robyn said leaving the titans and heading to the evidence room.

"I'm going to go and see if Cyborg needs any help" bumble bee said breaking the silence that had taken over the tower.

"Same" raven said walking out of the room her leaving the other titans again in complete silence.

* * *

Bumble bee and raven walked into the medical room to see ember laying on one of the beds still unconscious with a lot of bandages and Cyborg looking at a screen beside her bed.

"How is she?" bumble bee asked as the two of them stood behind Cyborg, looking at the screen.

"She's stable, she's got a couple broken ribs, her neck is badly bruised but all her other injuries are minor cuts and bruises" Cyborg explained.

"I can help" raven said before her hand starting glowing light blue and she held it over embers chest.

"Thanks raven that's going to speed it up a lot, she should be fine in no time, how are the others? Robin didn't look to happy" Cyborg said and a silence took over the medical room.

"What's happened?" Cyborg asked and bumble bee sighed.

"Slades got Starfire, he made robin choose between the two of them" bumble bee said and Cyborg looked down.

"Oh... I don't think we have to worry too much though, starfire's strong and robin isn't going to stop until he finds her" Cyborg said and bumble bee nodded.

"Starfire won't give up without a fight" raven added in and Cyborg smiled.

"Of course she wouldn't and neither will we" Cyborg said. There attention was then brought to ember as she let out a small moan.

"Ember can you hear us? How are you feeling?" Cyborg asked and embers eyes fluttered open slowly.

"One of her ribs is healed, I'm working on the other now" raven said, sweat was starting to appear on her forehead. Ember closed her eyes again bit her lip and opened them again, her eyes shinning with uncried tears.

"Ember what's wrong? what hurts?" bumble bee said and ember shook her head slightly.

"Slades got her hasn't he?" she asked weakly her voice slightly croaky and forced, bumble bee nodded her head slightly and a tear escaped embers eye.

"He should've taken me, why? This isn't fair! It should've been me" ember said hoarsely as more tears escaped.

"Ember don't say that" bumble bee said but ember shook her head again.

"But its true, if I didn't run off Starfire would never have come to me and then she never would've been taken this is my fault, wherever I am I always just get in the way!" she said her eyes flashing slightly.

"ember calm down and have more faith in Starfire, she's strong, you've seen her fight and she's very determined, we will get her back it shouldn't have been you, if we let slade have you he would think of some way to control you so you would fight us and that would hurt Starfire more then anything slade can do" Cyborg said and ember calmed down a little bit.

"Still if it wasn't for me none of this would've happened" she whispered and raven looked at her.

"do you think we didn't no what we where getting ourselves into when we went after you, there's always a possibility that you'll get hurt or captured when protecting people but that's a chance that we all take" raven said and the room went quiet again and ember calmed down even though she still blamed herself.

* * *

well there you go... i no i havent updated for ages and thats all you get :L i will try to get the next one up sooner but im not going to promise, it will be up at some point though cause i will finesh this story as well as my others :P anyway the next chapter should hopefully be better its going to have more bb/rae and other couples also trying to get star back, i will try and make it intersting but anyway until next time bye :)

starlight3395


End file.
